Historia triste 6:Pinkie Pie
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: La vida es una comedia vista de lejos, y una tragedia vista de cerca.
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONAJES:**

 **Pinkie Pie.**

 **Chesse Sándwich.**

 **Sra. Cake.**

 **Sr. Waddel.**

 **La alcaldesa.**

 **Sweetie Bell.**

 **Applebloom .**

 **Scootaloo.**

 **Pipsqueak.**

 **Button Mash.**

 **Rumble.**

 **Thunderlane.**

 **Srita. Cherilee.**

 **Publico de potrillos y potrillas**

 **Publico de Ponis grandes.**

 **Prologo.**

* * *

 _En medio de un escenario, se asoma un hombre con una camisa blanca, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca y con una mascara partida al medio que del lado derecho se dibuja un rostro alegre, y del lado izquierdo un rostro triste detrás del telón rojo. Se dirige al público._

Hombre ( _Hablando al publico):_ -¿Se puede? ( _Silencio por unos segundos_ **).** ¿Se puede?

 _Entonces sale, mientras un reflector lo ilumina, en medio del escenario._

Hombre ( _Sacándose la mascara y mirando al publico_ ):-Señoras, señores, discúlpenme si me presento a mí mismo. Soy el Prólogo. En escena, otra vez, las antiguas máscaras introduce el autor, en parte, queriendo restaurar la vieja usanza, y a ustedes me envía, de nuevo. Pero, no para decirles, como antes:"¡Las lágrimas que derramamos son falsas! O ¡De los sufrimientos de nuestros mártires no se alarmen!"

No, no. El autor, al contrario, ha intentado aprehender un trozo natural de la vida. Su máxima es que el artista es un hombre y, es para él, como tal, para quien debe escribir.

Por ello se inspira en la realidad.

Un nido de recuerdos, en el fondo de su alma, un día decidió cantar, y, con lágrimas verdaderas los escribió y, suspiros y sollozos le marcaban el compás.

Así, verán amar, tal como se aman los seres humanos, verán del odio los tristes frutos. De dolor, espasmos, ¡gritos de rabia oirán, y cínicas risas! Y, ustedes, más que nuestros pobres gabanes de histriones, nuestras almas consideren, pues somos hombres y mujeres de carne y hueso, y de este huérfano mundo, como ustedes, respiramos igual aire. El concepto les he dicho; ahora, escuchen cómo se desenvuelve, esta obra de tres actos, y cada acto de tres escenas que conforman el teatro de las pasiones humanas.

 _El hombre se vuelve a poner la mascara, gira y vuelve detrás del telón. Se produce un silencio en el escenario, hasta que el telon se deje de mover._


	2. Acto I, Escena I

_Se abre el telón, dejando ver una escalera de peldaños de madera en medio del escenario, a su izquierda un barandal. En lo más alto de la escalera, una puerta de madera en el medio, otra un poco más alejada, y la ultima al otro extremo del pasillo. En el piso del escenario queda dividida por la escalera del medio. A la derecha, una cocina con un horno, cerca y apoyado sobre una pared bolsas de harina, una alacena con platos y bandejas, un microondas, una mesa de madera en medio con muchos postres sobre ella, y un delantal a la vista. A la izquierda, un mostrador donde se exhiben numerosos pasteles de repostería. Después algunas sillas, y mesas de madera un poco desordenadas, con los manteles puestos. Una escoba apoyada en una silla, con un tacho de basura al alado y una pala. Finalmente una ventana con cortinas al fondo del escenario, dejando ver un amanecer y rayos de sol que dejaban ver de manera mortecina a las mesas._

 _Pinkie Sale de la puerta del extremo izquierdo en lo alto de la escalera, bajando la escalera._

Pinkie:- Es un hermoso amanecer en el pequeño pueblo de Poniville. Como todos los días, los tímidos rayos del imponente sol, entraban por la ventana de cada habitante de la ciudad. Mientras los pequeños rayos de luz, entraban por nuestra ventana dándome los buenos días, yo decidí dárselos hoy al sol.

 _Pinkie llega al final de la escalera, va hacia la cocina, y toma el delantal. Se lo pone, tarareando una canción. Saca una lista del delantal, y lo mira, luego mira a la mesa varias veces, asintiendo cada vez que vuelve a mirar la lista. Guarda la lista, y va hacia la sala, toma la escoba y suspira alegremente._

Pinkie:-Hoy será un gran día

 _Lentamente, Pinkie Pie empieza a barrer el escenario, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Se acercó lentamente la ventana, y abre un poco las cortinas, iluminando más el escenario. Luego miro al suelo, y ríe un poco, llevándose un casco a la boca, riendo infantilmente._

Pinkie:-Se veía tan lindo cuando duerme.

 _Se queda un momento pensando con la mirada perdida, luego vuelve al trabajo barriendo y levantando las sillas arriba de las mesas. Termina su trabajo, y se seca un poco el sudor de la frente, luego lleva la escoba, la pala y el cubo de basura sobre su lomo, hacia la cocina. Los guarda en un rincón y mira la mesa del centro._

Pinkie:-Bien, debo empezar ahora, quiero que todo esté listo para cuando despierte.

 _Pinkie abre la puerta de la alacena lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Baja algunas fuentes, un medidor de harina, una jarra, algunos frascos que llevaban escrito: Azúcar, esencia de vainilla, canela, miel, etc. Prepara una masa en la fuente, se empieza a escuchar una música mientras ella canta y prepara la masa._

Pinkie ( _Cantando_ ): Ojos que hacen bajar los míos

Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca

He aquí el retrato sin retoque

Del hombre al que pertenezco

Cuando me toma en sus brazos

Me habla en voz baja

Veo la vida en rosa

Me dice palaras de amor

Palabras todos los días

Y eso me hace sentir algo

 _Termina de hacer la masa y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina._

Pinkie (Cantando): Entro en mi corazón

Una parte de felicidad

Y conozco la causa

Él es para mi

Yo para él en la vida

Me lo dijo, lo juro

Por la vida

Y en cuanto lo percibo

Entonces siento en mi

Mi corazón latir

 _Enciende el horno._

Pinkie ( _Cantando):_ Noches de amor que no llegan a su final

Una gran felicidad que se asienta

Los problemas y las penas se borran

Feliz, feliz a morir

 _Sigue cantando, mientras se acerca a la mesa nuevamente._

Pinkie ( _Cantando_ ): Cuando me toma en sus brazos

Me habla en voz baja

Veo la vida en rosa

Me dice palaras de amor

Palabras todos los días

Y eso me hace sentir algo

Entro en mi corazón

Una parte de felicidad

Y conozco la causa

Él es para mi

Yo para él en la vida

Me lo dijo, lo juro

Por la vida

Y en cuanto lo percibo

Entonces siento en mi

Mi corazón latir

 _Vatio un poco la masa del pastel mientras tararea al compas de la música hasta que termina de sonar. Luego lamio un poco la batidora._

Pinkie:-Le falta un poco de azúcar, y no le vendría mal un poco de canela _._

 _Pone un poco de canela, y unas cucharaditas más de azúcar, y volvió a probar._

Pinkie:-Perfecto.

 _Pone a cocinar la masa en distintos recipiente de metal. Va hasta la sala principal de la tienda, y empieza a bajar las sillas de las mesas y a barrer el suelo de cocina._

Pinkie:-Tampoco debo descuidar mis deberes por ser un día especial, debo tener todo listo para cuando el señor Cake despierte.

 _Barre un rato y luego escucha como suena el timbre del reloj de cocina. Pinkie corrió sin hacer ruido, y saco los Cupcakes y una tarta recién hechos con unos guantes de cocina que saca del delantal y los puso en la mesa de la cocina a enfriar. Continúo limpiando la cocina, hasta que finalmente termina y acomoda las cosas que saco de la alacena en la mesa._

 _En lo alto de la escalera, sale la Sra. Cake de la puerta del otro extremo. Fue a la cocina, y se encuentra con Pinkie._

Sra Cake:-Buenos días Pinkie, ¿Ya estas despierta a esta hora Pinkie?

Pinkie:-Buenos días señora Cake, Claro que sí señora Cake.

Sra. Cake:-Sabes que siempre abrimos a las 8, ¿Porque estas despierta tan temprano?- _Mira la cocina, y el decorado de una torta de nuez con una dedada de miel y demás pasteles que preparo, y queda unos segundos sorprendida-_!Ho! no me digas que- _Se detiene antes de terminar la frase._

 _Pinkie asintió con la cabeza._

Pinkie:-Así es Sra. Cake, hoy es el día.

 _La señora Cake, abraso a Pinkie delicadamente._

Sra. Cake:-Mi pequeña, sabes que yo siempre te quise como una hija propia, y ya está grande- _Se separa un poco de ella, y la mira mientras le acaricia una mejilla con un casco-_ y pensar que ya paso 1 año.

Pinkie:-Gracias señora Cake. Siendo sincera, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Sra. Cake:-¿Y él dónde está?

 _Pinkie pone un casco enfrente de sus labios. Hace un ademán de silencio._

Pinkie:- Shhh…Esta todavía durmiendo. Pero pronto despertara.

Sra. Cake:-Bien, ya no te molestare más.

 _La Sra. Cake, trae una bandeja de plata de la estantería, y empieza a ayudar a Pinkie a preparar la bandeja. Ponen dos copas y una botella de licor de chocolate, un plato con unos tenedores de metal encima, un plato con el pastel de nuez recién hecho, un frasco de miel, frascos con diferentes especias como canela y algunas servilletas. Todo de manera coordinada, como si fuera una coreografía._

Sra. Cake:-Hoy son exactamente 1 años desde que te habías casado con Chesse Sandwich, y Pinkie déjame decir que te veo muy emocionada.

Pinkie:- Siendo sincera con usted Sra. Cake, nunca creí encontrar a su Poni especial. Pero, lo encontré.

 _Pinkie y la Sra. Cake terminan de preparar la bandeja de plata, y quedan mirando con un gran orgullo la bandeja. La Sra. Cake mira a Pinkie que sonríe ligeramente y emite un pequeño suspiro._

Sra. Cake:- La señal de que amamos a alguien es que le damos todo lo mejor que hay en nosotros ( _Mira a Pinkie que sigue mirando la bandeja con una gran sonrisa, y un poco de rubor en su rostro)_ ¿En que estas pensando, mi pequeña Potrilla?

 _Pinkie lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios._

Pinkie:- Solo recordaba, cuando lo conocí hace 2 años- _baja la cabeza y ríe un poco, luego vuelve a mirar a la señora Cake-_ fue en el parque, cuando había organizado la fiesta para Rainbow Dash, después de eso nos escribimos cartas durante 6 meses. Me contaba como pensaba en mí, y todo lo que yo significaba para él. Me hablaba de las fiestas de cumpleaños para los niños huérfanos, y las ciudades que visitaba. En cada carta me llegaba un recuerdo, y una postal. Y desde esos momentos pensaba en nuestro casamiento, nuestros hijos, y demás cosas que pensaría una potrilla adolecente. Quizás suene como una locura, y admite que así lo fue, pero soñaba esas fantasías que hoy parecen tan lejanas, y siempre acariciaba esa esperanza de que volviera y ocurra, como dice el refrán: un acto de fe, y una locura de amor. Pienso que esos momentos fueron el mejor momento de mi vida, y… _(mira hacia el suelo)._ Quizás piense que soy cursi ¿Verdad Sra. Cake?

 _La Sra. Cake sonríe._

Sra Cake:-Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado.

 _Pinkie ríe un poco, de una manera infantil, como la de una niña. Mira a la Sra Cake, y la abraza._

Pinkie:-Gracias Sra. Cake.

Sra. Cake:-De nada, mi niña.

 _Se separan, y Pinkie mira a la bandeja de plata._

Sra. Cake:-Creo que pronto abriremos, ya puedes ir llevando la bandeja. Pero no tienes que bajar hasta que tú quieras Pinkie, este día te dejamos libre, por ser un día especial.

Pinkie:-De nuevo, gracias Sra. Cake.

 _Pinkie se saca el delantal y toma la bandeja, se la lleva y empieza a subir la escalera._

Sra. Cake:-Shhh..Pinkie.

 _Se detiene un poco, y mira a la Sra. Cake, que le llama con un casco, y con un ademán le dice que venga despacio. Ella vuelve. Luego mira a la Sra. Cake. La Sra. Cake saca del mostrador, un pequeño florero, con una flor roja en ella. Pinkie sonríe un poco, y suspira. Luego vuelve a subir la escalera._

Pinkie:-Gracias, por tercera vez.

 _La Sra. Cake sonríe,y asiente. Ve como Pinkie, sube la escalera, y lentamente entra en la habitación de la puerta donde ella había salido. Sonríe, y mira al público._

Sra. Cake:-Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.

* * *

 _N. A. La canción que canta Pinkie es "La vie en rose" de la cantante "Edith Piaf"_


	3. Acto I, Escena II

_La escena muestra una cama matrimonial en medio del escenario, con sábanas blancas y un poni dormía. A los lados de la cama, a cada lado, una mesita de noche, con un lamparilla en cada uno, y muchos diversos objetos sobre ellos, como pañuelos de colores, dulces, algunos animales de peluches y un par de libros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, y muchas fotos enmarcadas y colgadas donde se veían, fotos de un casamiento, fotos de ponis viejos, probablemente de los padres de los protagonistas, unas fotos de viajes, etc. A la derecha, una ventana con cortinas rosas que dejaba entrar los primeros rayos de sol, y un baúl debajo cerca del mismo un gran ropero y un espejo y una silla enfrente. Una puerta a la izquierda, con un calendario con una cruz, y diversas anotaciones. El suelo de la habitación, estaba bastante limpio, con algunos peluches dispersos por el suelo._

 _Entra Pinkie, despacio sin hacer ruido, y mira la habitación. Sonríe, y deja la bandeja en una mesa de noche._

 _Mira un momento, Pinkie se vuelve a acostar en la cama, mira un momento al durmiente, sonríe y comienza a cantar lentamente en un tono bajo y gradualmente sube el tono en el oído del durmiente._

Pinkie (Cantando):- El amor es pájaro rebelde

Que nadie puede dominar

Y se lo llama en vano

Si él prefiere rechazar

Nada ayuda, amenaza u oración

Uno habla el otro se calla

Y es el otro al que yo prefiero

No ha dicho nada, pero me gusta

 _Chesse Sándwich se levanta de a poco y se incorpora, mira a Pinkie a lado de él. Sonríe, y se besan fugazmente._

Chesse:- Veo que amaneciste muy bien querida.

Pinkie:-No mejor que tú.

 _Se miran de una manera cálida unos momentos, y sonríen._

Pinkie:-Mira lo que te he traído.

 _Pinkie muestra la vandeja. Chesse sonríe._

Chesse: Guau…pastel de nuez con una dedada de miel _(Mira más detenidamente la botella)._ ¡con licor de chocolate!

 _Pinkie sirve las dos copas, y entrega una a Chesse, y él mira a Pinkie con una mirada dulce. Comienza a escucharse una música melódica. Ella se levanta, y camina de una manera elegante hacia el público pero siempre mirando a Chesse. Comienza a cantar._

Pinkie _(Cantando)_ :-Bebemos,

Bebamos de estas alegres copas

Que la alegría hace florecer

Y que la fugaz

La fugaz hora se embriague a voluntad.

 _Chesse se levanta y actuando de la misma manera. Comienza a cantar._

Chesse _(Cantando)_ :-Bebamos del dulce estremecimiento

Que suscita el corazón

Pues que esos ojos al corazón directo van

 _Pinkie ríe, y desvía la mirada sonrojada._

Pinkie (Cantando):-Bebamos

Bebamos el amor entre las copas

Más besos cálidos nos traerá

Contigo

Contigo quiero compartir

El momento de mi alegría

Chesse _(Cantando)_ :- Toda la locura

La locura del mundo

Es lo que no es placer

 _Pinkie va hasta la ventana y corre las cortinas, abriendo las ventanas. Una cálida luz ilumina el escenario, mientras Pinkie mira a Chesse._

Pinkie _(Cantando)_ :-Disfrutemos fugaz y rápido

Es el goce del amor

Es una flor que nace y muere

Que no siempre se puede disfrutar

 _Chesse se acerca a ella, y mira a Pinkie de una manera seductora._

Chesse: Gocemos,

Nos invita una voz ferviente y seductora

 _Pinkie mira a Chesse, y ríe tímidamente, se aparta de él, y va a la cama, donde se recuesta de manera seductora y mira a Chesse con una manera seductora._

Pinkie (Cantando):-Gocemos del vino

Las copas y el cantico

Que embellece el día y las risas

En este

en este paraíso

Que nos descubre el nuevo día

 _Chesse se acerca y mira a Pinkie, se acuesta alado de ella._

Chesse _(Cantando)_ :- La vida está en el festejo

Pinkie _(cantando)_ :-Cuando no se ama todavía.

Chesse _(cantando)_ :-No lo digas a quien lo ignora

Ambos _(Cantando)_ : Ese es mi destino, y por eso

Gocemos del vino

Las copas y el cantico

Que embellece el día y las risas

En este, en este paraíso

¡Que nos descubre el nuevo día!

 _Risas por parte de ellos dos, se quedan mirando de manera seductora uno a otro, y se besan apasionadamente durante unos momentos. Luego se separan, brindan con las copas, y beben felizmente._

Chesse:-Es un buen licor.

Pinkie:-Una vieja receta de la familia Cake, que me enseñaron hace mucho. Pero este licor no lo hice yo, lo hizo la señora Cake. El mío es más suave al paladar, y el de ella siempre es más fuerte.

 _Pinkie sirve el pastel de nuez en los platos, y les agrega más miel. Se la da a Chesse Sándwich. Luego corta otra rebanada, y come ella._

Chesse:-Este sin duda lo hiciste tú querida.

 _Pinkie mira un poco sorprendida._

Pinkie:-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Chesse:-Puedo conocer la comida echa por mi esposa cualquier día.

 _Pinkie sonríe un poco._

Pinkie:-¿Y si te dijera que la señora Cake fue quien lo cocino?

Chesse:-Sabría que estas mintiendo.

Pinkie:-¿Y si no estuviera mintiendo?

Chesse:-Sabría que estas mintiendo.

 _Pinkie ríe un poco, y termina de comer. Pone el plato en la bandeja, y mira a Chesse en silencio hasta que termina de comer._

Chesse:-¿Qué estás pensando?

Pinkie:-hoy más temprano, cuando estaba preparando el pastel, encontré a la señora Cake, y recordé cuando nos habíamos conocido hace 2 años _(Suspira, y se recuesta mirando al techo)_. Sabes antes de que llegaras tú, solía ver a las parejas de este pequeño pueblo, y sentir una alegría profunda por ellas. Los años pasaron, y de a poco mis amigas encontraron a sus ponis especiales. Primero fue Twilight, luego Rainbow Dash, luego le siguió Rarity, luego Flutershy y finalmente Applejack, casi todas se mudaron y se fueron de Poniville, y comenzamos a escribirnos cada cierto tiempo. Pero yo…bueno, solo digamos que me quede en el tiempo. En un punto llegue a sentirme completamente sola, pues no encontraba a mi poni especial y en un sentido llegue a estar desesperada... ¡no podía más! Y, sin embargo, esperaba... esperaba en este cuartucho con una última esperanza, mientras veía ver pasar mi vida. Luego llego una semana lluviosa, que duro bastante, no podía salir de la casa, y solo podía ver atreves de los cristales de la lluvia a las parejas jóvenes. En las noches de esa semana, me sentía de lo peor. Ya ni siquiera pedía que me quisieran; me hubiera bastado alguien a quien querer yo. Me sentí de pronto tan fracasada, tan inútil. Quería pensar en algo y no podía; sólo una idea estúpida me bailaba en la cabeza: "Nunca lo encontraras" junto con el deseo de querer morirme. Una noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo sentí como una pedrada en los cristales de mi habitación y algo cayó dentro. Encendí temblando la luz... Era un ramo de rosas rojas, y un papel con una sola palabra: "¡mañana!" ¿De dónde me venía aquel mensaje? ¿Quién fue capaz de encontrar entre tantas palabras inútiles la única que podía salvarme? "Mañana." Lo único que sentí es que ya no podía morir esa noche sin saberlo. Y me dormí con la lámpara encendida, abrazada a mis rosas ¡mías! las primeras que recibía en mi vida... y con aquella palabra buena calándome como otra lluvia: "¡mañana, mañana, mañana...!" _(Pausa recobrándose.)_ A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté tú estabas en la habitación esperándome. Desde ese día, sé que te debo mi vida.

 _Pinkie queda mirando a Chesse, y se acerca y lo besa una vez más._

Pinkie:-Gracias

 _Quedan un momento mirándose._

Pinkie:-Sabes, al principio creí que eras un poco _(Gesto de que estaba loco)_. Pero ignoraba un poco que yo era un poco _(Se detiene antes de terminar la frase)._

Chesse: sin miedo; tal como va el mundo todos los que no somos imbéciles necesitamos estar un poco locos.

 _Chesse pone el plato en la bandeja y se recuesta a lado de Pinkie abrazándola._

Chesse:-Cuando me fui de Poniville, la verdad es que no quería irme, pues supe que había encontrado a mi poni especial. Una poni que me rescato como si fuera huérfano de la calle, casi muerto de hambre y frio, que me ofrecía un hogar, y un amor que era fiebre y locura. Si hay alguien que debe agradecerte, soy yo.

 _Quedan abrasados un momento._

Chesse:-Tu eres el elemento de la risa querida. Eso es lo que me hace muy feliz, porque en un momento me dijeron lo mismo en uno de mis viajes por Equestria. Pero los dos lo que estamos haciendo verdaderamente es una beneficencia pública para el alma. De los males del cuerpo ya hay muchos que se ocupan. Pero ¿quién ha pensado en los que se mueren sin un solo recuerdo hermoso? ¿En los que no han visto realizado un sueño? ¿En los que no se han sentido estremecidos nunca por un ramalazo de misterio y de fe?

 _Pinkie se levanta, y lo mira un poco de manera dubitativa._

Pinkie: -Eso es una gran verdad. Pues con lo poco que tenemos, podemos hacer mucho.

Chesse:- Nunca pensé que hacen falta grandes cosas; ya que he visto que, a veces, basta un simple ramo de rosas para salvar una vida.

 _Pinkie lo abrasa._

Pinkie:-Feliz día mi amor.

 _Chesse lo mira un poco confundido. Luego mira el calendario, y abre los ojos grandemente._

Chesse:-No me digas que hoy es…

Pinkie:-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 _Chesse se levanta de la al armario y comienza a sacar ropas buscando algo._

Chesse:-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, esta noche le prometimos a todos los habitantes de poniville que estrenaríamos esa obra de comedia a modo de beneficencia para los niños del orfanato.

 _Pinkie queda sorprendida unos momentos._

Pinkie:-Ho si, a eso me refería.

 _Chesse saca una camisa amarilla y se la pone._

Chesse:-Gracias por el desayuno querida, pero debes prepararte para ir a avisar a los ponis.

 _Chesse sale de la habitación, mientras se escucha como saluda a la señora Cake. Pinkie queda en el mismo lugar, y mira un poco triste las sabanas._

Pinkie _(En voz baja)_ :-No puedo creerlo, se olvidó de nuestro aniversario.

* * *

 _N. A. La canción que canta Chesse y Pinkie es: «Libiamo ne'lieti calici» (Brindisi) es el dúo más famoso de opera "La Traviata" uno de los fragmentos operisticos más conocidos mundialmente,_


	4. Acto I, Escena III

_La escena muestra un parque de Poniville. Una fuente central con algunos potrillos y potrillas sentadas en el borde de la fuente, algunas mirando al fondo de la fuente y otros jugando con barcos de papel o de madera que flotaban en la fuente. A los lados de la fuente, caminos adoquinados de manera antigua y elegante, con bancos ubicados en los bordes del camino, árboles que daban sombra a los bancos. Más allá, se deja ver algunas casas, un puente que cruzaba un pequeño rio, otros ponis paseando en parejas, potrillas jugando a la cuerda, otro grupo jugando con un frisvi y alguno otro grupo de potros jugando con una pelota roja. Una mesa de picnic a la derecha del escenario, con bancos largos y elegantes. Un alboroto general, se escucha en el escenario de la muchedumbre del parque, dejando oír algunas palabras sueltas y canciones de juegos infantiles. Un pequeño potro que estaba sentado con sus amigos, queda un momento quieto y mira hacia la izquierda, esboza una sonrisa y empieza a gritar de emoción._

Pequeño potro: ¡Oigan todos, oigan todos! ¡Pinkie Pie y Chesse Sándwich vienen! ¡Pinkie Pie y Chesse Sándwich vienen!

 _Algunos de los potrillos y potrillas gritan, y comienzan a agruparse a la izquierda del escenario creando un pequeño grupo, mientras otros solo se quedan mirando a los chicos agrupados o siguen jugando. Algunos otros ponis también se juntaban a ver, pero manteniéndose alejado del pequeño grupo de niños._

 _Entran Pinkie y Chesse , ambos llevando alforjas juntos y saludando a los niños. Pinkie, levanta y abrasa a algunos niños que la saludan muy entusiasmados. Chesse, saca de su alforja algunos caramelos y los reparte entre los niños. De a poco, se van acercando a la mesa de Picnic, mientras saludan a todos los niños. Chesse y Pinkie se suben al banco de la mesa._

Chesse: Niños y niñas, yeguas y sementales por favor si me prestan un minuto de su atención.

 _Los chicos guardan silencio, mientras los ponis que siguieron jugando se empiezan a juntar al pequeño grupo. Se juntan otro grupo más grande de ponis detrás del grupo de niños, conformada por ponis que estaban en cerca y otros que salían de la izquierda, entre ellos la alcaldesa con sus ayudantes._

Chesse: Esta día, es un día muy especial ¿y saben porque es un día muy especial?

Publico de niños _(En tono bajo)_ : ¿Por qué es un día especial Chesse?

 _Chesse, mirando a Pinkie._

Chesse: Creo que no quieren que les diga porque es un día especial ¿Qué opinas querida?

Pinkie: Creo que no quieren saber, porque no escuche nada _(Mirando al público de niños)._ ¿Quieren saber?

Publico de niños _(En tono alto):¡_ Si queremos saber! ¡Queremos saber!

Pinkie: Creo que quieren saber.

Chesse: Eso veo, y me hace muy feliz. Pero ¿Sabes lo que me haría más feliz?

Pinkie:¿Qué?

Chesse: Saber si los grandes quieren saber _(Mira al público de ponis que estaba detrás)._ ¿Quieren saber?

Publico de ponis _(En voz alta)_ : ¡Si, queremos!

Chesse: ahora todos juntos ¿Quieren saber?

Ambos públicos: ¡Si queremos! ¡Si queremos!

 _Chesse y Pinkie ríen alegremente._

Pinkie: Ya diles querido.

Chesse: Bueno, hoy es un día muy feliz, porque Pinkie y yo haremos una obra de teatro, junto a otros ponis.

Pequeño potro: ¿Y de que se tratare la obra Chesse?

Chesse: Eso depende, que es lo que les gusta a ustedes, porque puede ser _(Saca un cuchillo de plástico de su alforja, y se lo clava en el pecho, y cae en los pies de Pinkie, mientras ella lo sostiene)_ Tragedia. La historia triste de un poni que se enfrenta a las dificultades que la vida le prepara, y al final muere _(Saca la lengua y se hace el muerto)_

Publico de niños: ¡No, no queremos tragedia!

Pinkie: O puede ser _(Saca unas flores de su alforja, y se las da a Chesse que se levanta y los toma)_ Romántica _(Vuelve a tomar el ramo de rosas y mira al público)_ La historia de una heroína, que encuentra a su poni especial _(Mira a Chesse sonríe y cae en sus brazos, con el ramo de rosas siempre en su pecho)_ , y las mil venturas y desventuras que estos pasan para estar juntos.

 _El público de niños se divide. Y se escucha como los potros dicen no denegando con la cabeza y el grupo de potras dice sí asintiendo con la cabeza. Algunos ponis del público también empiezan a decir sí y no._

Pinkie: Creo que si todos no están de acuerdo, entonces seguiremos buscando _(Guarda el ramo de rosas y se mira a Chesse rascándose la barbilla)_ ¿Me pregunto qué obra haremos? ¿Qué obra será la que todos quisieran ver?

Chesse: Yo también me pregunto lo mismo _(Mira a Pinkie, se rasca la barbilla y mira al publico nuevamente)_. ¿Qué obra será niños?

 _Los niños también empiezan a rascarse la barbilla o la cabeza, pensando._

Chesse: Creo que ya tengo la solución _(Guiña un ojo a Pinkie)._

Pinkie: ¿Y cual es?

Chesse _(Mirando al publico de niños)_ :Una Comedia.

Pinkie: ¿Una comedia?

Chesse: Así es una comedía _(Mirando al público)_ una comedia, donde nuestro héroe o heroína, mezcla bribón y poni con suerte, se enfrente a la adversidad _(Se sube a la mesa)._ Verán, como esta heroína o este héroe, en una mala situación, usando su ingenio y su inteligencia podrá salir bien parado de aquella situación. Pero ¿Lograra hacerlo? _(Se acerca al público)_ ¿O fallara en el intento? Pero sobre todo, sabremos que tendremos risas, y más de una vez nos hará reír con esa aventura. ¿Quieren una comedia niños?

Publico de niños _(Gritando)_ : ¡Si queremos! ¡Si queremos!

Chesse: ¿Quieren una comedia los grandes?

Publico de ponis: ¡Si queremos! ¡Si queremos!

Chesse: Entonces está decidido, tendremos una comedía.

 _Todos los del público aplauden y gritan de alegría._

Pinkie: ¡Momento! ¡Momento! _(El público guarda silencio)_ solo queda un problema.

Chesse: ¿Cuál querida?

Pinkie: Decidir que quiere el público, si un héroe o una heroína _(Mirando al público)._ ¿Que quiere el público? Para saberlo, haremos un concurso de gritos, el que quiere que sea un héroe _(Apunta a Chesse)_ grite a las una, a las dos y a las tres.

 _Algunos potros gritan._

Chesse: Ese es mi público. Bueno, el que quiere que sea una heroína _(Apunta a Pinkie)_ Grite a las una, a las dos y a las tres.

 _Todos los ponis gritan, incluso parte del público de los ponis grandes._

Pinkie: Bueno, parece que el público eligió a su heroína.

Chesse: Ey eso no es justo,

Pinkie: Si es justo y el público ha elegido a su heroína. ¿No es cierto, niños?

Publico: ¡Si!

Pinkie: Lo vez

Chesse: Bueno, está bien. Entonces, ¿a qué hora será la obra?

Pinkie _(Mirando al público)_ : Sera al anochecer, en este mismo parque. Quién vendrá Que grite yo.

Publico de niños: ¡Yo!

Pinkie: entonces aquí tienen niños _(Lanza de su alforja boletos para la obra que cae como lluvia al público)_

 _El grupo de niños empieza a agarrar los boletos que vuelan por los aires. Lentamente el grupo de niños, empieza a diluirse y algunos ponis, empiezan a acercarse a Chesse y Pinkie. La alcaldesa, mira a Pinkie que juega con unos niños haciendo animales de globos, luego a Chesse que hacia reír a otro pequeño grupo más alejado. Se acerca a ella._

Alcaldesa: -Bueno veo que tienen todo arreglado para esta noche señorita Pie.

Pinkie: Si alcaldesa, estuvimos ensayando esta comedía durante días, y esperamos que muchos niños venga a verla, al igual que sus padres. A pesar de que sea una comedía para niños, también pensamos que debe transmitir un mensaje, pero esto último pensando más en los adultos.

Alcaldesa: -Sabes, cuando me prometieron una obra, no creí conveniente que la escribieras tú, pero al ver la gran conexión que tienen con los niños he incluso con los ponis adultos, creo que será todo un éxito. Aparte, hace días hemos hecho público lo del teatro de caridad a los ciudadanos, y muchos han aceptado de buena gana contribuir con lo que tenían ants de ver la obra. Pudimos recaudar mucho, y eso es lo importante. Con el dinero recaudado hasta ahora y el que esperamos recibir, solo faltaría asistir a la obra de hoy para dar el dinero a los orfanatos y hospitales que más lo necesiten. Es una lástima que no haya podido asistir a los ensayos.

Pinkie: Eso esperamos, que sea un gran éxito, además no importa si no pudo ir a los ensayos, parte de la actuación pudo verla hoy cuando elegíamos un género para la obra.

Alcaldesa _(Mira a un lado pensativa):_ -Entonces, ¿eso de elegir un género para la obra, fue parte del espectáculo?

Pinkie:-Así es, lo ensayamos mucho, porque no solo debíamos informar a los adultos y niños, sino también encontrar la forma de decírselo a los niños de una forma divertida.

 _La alcaldesa ríe un poco_

Alcaldesa:-Yo pensaba que lo decían en serio, quizás solo me deje llevar un poco.

Pinkie:-O quizás es todavía tiene el alma de una pequeña potrilla alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa:-Es muy amable de tu parte Pinkie.

 _Pinkie mira a Chesse que está cerca jugando con los niños, y luego pasa ha hablar con una yegua que estaba cerca._

Pinkie:- ¿Puede hacerme un pequeño favor alcaldesa?

Alcaldesa: -Claro que sí Pinkie ¿Qué es?

 _Pinkie se acerca a la alcaldesa y le habla en susurros al oído, mientras saca un sobre de su alforja. Luego se separan. La alcaldesa mira a la carta, luego ha Chesse y lo apunta con el casco. Pinkie haciente._

Alcaldesa: -Claro que puedo señorita Pie

 _La alcaldesa se acerca a Chesse y la yegua con la que hablaba, mientras Pinkie desaparece por la izquierda. La yegua hace una reverencia a la alcaldesa y se retira dejándolos solos._

Alcaldesa:-Señor Chesse, su estimada esposa le envía esta carta.

 _Chesse le mira un momento, luego a la carta y por ultimo mira alrededor del parque tratando de encontrar algo. Vuelve a mirar la carta y de nuevo a la alcaldesa._

Chesse:-¿Dónde está ella?

Alcaldesa _(Con una sonrisa en el rostro)_ : Debe saber, señor Chesse, que es su esposa, y es su deber saber dónde se encuentra ella. Pero no se preocupe mucho, le ha dejado una pista para que la encuentre _(indica el sobre)._

 _La alcaldesa se retira unos pasos antes de volver a mirarlo._

Alcaldesa: -Muy interesante es su esposa señor Chesse, es una poni que lo quiere mucho _(Se aleja un poco más, y vuelve a mirarlo)_ convendría que recuerde un viejo consejo de este pueblo: Sólo se ama lo que no se posee totalmente.

 _Chesse mira el sobre y lo abre. Pinkie aparece detrás de Chesse, y le tapa los ojos con una venda y empieza a cantar._

Pinkie: El amor es pájaro rebelde

Que nadie puede dominar

 _(Pinkie vuelve a esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano, sigue cantando)_

Y se lo llama en vano

Si él prefiere rechazar

 _(Chesse se saca la venda y mira alrededor despistado)_

Nada ayuda, amenaza u oración

Uno habla el otro se calla

Y es el otro al que yo prefiero

No ha dicho nada, pero me gusta

 _Chesse empieza a caminar buscando a Pinkie. Mientras que los ponis alrededor empiezan a cantar como un coro, mientras Pinkie no deja de cantar_

Coro de ponis:-El amor es pájaro rebelde

Que nadie puede dominar

Pinkie:-El amor,

Coro de ponis:- Y se lo llama en vano

Si él prefiere rechazar

Pinkie:-El amor,

Coro de ponis:-Nada ayuda, amenaza u oración

Uno habla el otro se calla

Y es el otro al que yo prefiero

No ha dicho nada, pero me gusta

Pinkie:- El amor,

 _El coro de ponis se calla. Chesse esta buscando a Pinkie, se detiene cerca de la fuente, y se rasca la cabeza desorientado mirando al público. Pinkie aparece detrás de la fuente detrás de él cantando._

Pinkie:-El amor es hijo de gitano

Él jamás, jamás ha conocido ley

 _(Al oído de Chesse mientras sigue mirando al publico)_

Si no me amas, yo te amo,

Y si te amo, ¡Tu ten Cuidado!

Coro de ponis: ¡Tu ten Cuidado!

 _Pinkie vuelve a desaparecer detrás de la fuente justo en el momento que Chesse voltea para sigue escuchando el canto de Pinkie._

Pinkie: Si no me amas, yo te amo.

Coro de ponis: ¡Tu ten cuidado!

Pinkie:- Y si te amo, ¡Tu ten Cuidado!

 _Chesse comienza a buscar otra vez a Pinkie, mientras el coro empieza nuevamente a cantar. Se ve a Pinkie escondida, junto a un semental, mirando con aire satírico a Chesse, mientras busca por los arbustos y rodea varias veces la fuente._

Coro:- El amor es hijo de gitano

Él jamás, jamás ha conocido ley

Si no me amas, yo te amo,

Y si te amo, ¡Tu ten Cuidado!

¡Tu ten cuidado!

 _Pinkie se levanta, y rodea por detrás a Chesse rodeándolo con un listón, y cantan en su oído._

Pinkie: Si no me amas, yo te amo

Coro de ponis: ¡Tu ten cuidado!

 _Pinkie suelta a chesse, y camina hacia atrás escondiéndose en un arbusto._

Pinkie:-Más si te amo, si te amo ¡Tu…ten cuidado!

Coro de ponis:-¡Tú ten cuidado!

 _Chesse se acerca al arbusto donde estaba escondida Pinkie, y salta dentro de él, se levanta y levanta un peluche de Pinkie en sus cascos, mirándolo despistado. Pinkie sigue cantando._

Pinkie:- El ave, al que crees sorprender

Vatio las alas y voló

 _(Chesse se levanta y empieza a buscar otra vez)_

El amor esta lejos, puedes esperar

Ya no la esperas, y allí esta.

 _(El coro de ponis, señala con el casco a Chesse, él queda petrificado en el lugar mientras Pinkie canta detrás de él)_

Alrededor de ti, rápido, rápido

 _(Chesse voltea, pero Pinkie se vuelve a desaparecer)_

Vino, se va, vuelve a venir

Crees tenerlo, te evita

 _(Pinkie aparece detrás de Chesse y le toca el hombro. Él se voltea y la ve frente a él)_

Crees evitarlo, te tiene

 _Pinkie pone un casco en el hombro de Chesse, y comienza a bailar. Los ponis de alrededor, empiezan a aplaudir, cerrando en un círculo a la pareja y cantando_

Coro de ponis:-El amor es hijo de gitano

Él jamás, jamás ha conocido ley

Si no me amas, yo te amo,

Y si te amo, ¡Tu ten Cuidado!

Pinkie _(Cantado):_ \- Si no me amas, yo te amo,

Coro de ponis:¡Tu ten cuidado!

 _Pinkie se acerca al oído de chesse, y en un susurro cantado, continua._

Pinkie:-Y si te amo, ¡Tu ten cuidado!

 _Los ponis de alrededor dan dos palmadas, finalizando la música._

 **Telón.**

* * *

 _N. A. La canción que canta Pinkie al final de la escena es: "El amor es un pájaro rebelde" (o del frnaces_ original: "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" ) de la ópera "Carmen" de Georges Bizet.


	5. Acto II, Escena I

_En el mismo parque, y en el mismo escenario. Al fondo del mismo, y bastante alejado de la fuente, se ve a algunos ponis que empiezan a construir un escenario, mientras algunos niños miran. Más allá otro grupo de niños cerca de la fuente, riendo y hablando. No muy lejos se ve a Pinkie y Chesse, sentados en la mesa de Picnic._

Pinkie:-Fue muy amable la alcaldesa en mandar a construir un escenario en el parque.

Chesse:-A mi me sorprende más que los mismos vecinos del parque, trabajen en el escenario. Esta ciudad es muy hospitalaria y unida.

Pinkie:-Ni te lo imaginas, eso es lo que me gusta de Ponyville, un pequeño pueblo donde no importa si eres poni terrestre, pegaso o unicornio, todos te dan un casco para ayudarte y apoyarse unos a otros ( _Mira hacia el cielo, respirando hondamente)._ Mi lugar en el mundo ( _Breve pausa)_ ¿Que piensas de la obra?

Chesse:-Que será un gran éxito como siempre, y que será pan comido, pues solo se trata de actuar, y nada más.

Pinkie:-Para ti es fácil decirlo, me contabas que actuaste en un teatro durante tus viajes a Ponyhattan. Ya tienes experiencia actuando.

Chesse:-Lo dices como si tu nunca hubieras actuado.

Pinkie:-La verdad es que nunca actué para un público mayor, solo para potrillos y fiestas infantiles.

Chesse:-Sé que lo harás bien. Además, actuaste muy bien en tu canción.

 _Pinkie lo mira con un poco de enojo de manera disimulada._

Pinkie _(Dejando notar un poco de enojo en sus palabras)_ :-¿Qué quieres decir con mi canción?

Chesse:-Nada, solo pensé que estabas actuando.

 _Pinkie mira al horizonte_

Pinkie:- recuerda que el teatro y la vida, no son la misma cosa querido _(Vuelve a mirar a Chesse)._ Espero que hayas entendido lo que quise decir.

 _Chesse desvia la vista y mira al horizonte._

Chesse:-Imagino que esa es tu forma de decir que estabas celosa.

Pinkie:-Muy listo.

Chesse:-O puede ser que me estés jugando una broma.

Pinkie:-¿Una broma?

Chesse:-Sí, debido a que nuestra obra habla, de que yo te estoy engañando con otra poni y lo que sucede después es mi intento por que no me descubras. Hay arriba _(Indica el escenario)_ me sorprendes a mí, tu poni especial, con cualquier yegua de cuarta hago un discurso cómico, después se calma y me rindo a los golpes de bastones. El público aplaude, riendo alegremente y final de la historia. Quizás solo querías que me crea la obra. Pero un verdadero artista, nunca mezcla el corazón en la historia. La emoción verdadera nunca es artística, y el corazón nunca debe meterse en la comedia _(mira a Pinkie)_. El arte no se hace aquí señorita _(indica el corazón.)_ Se hace aquí, aquí _(indica La frente.)_

Pinkie:-Hablas como si fueras un artista profesional.

Chesse:-Artistas sí; profesional, jamás.

 _Pinkie mira al horizonte._

Pinkie:-Es asombrosa esa manera que tenéis los soñadores de no ver claro más que lo que está lejos. Dime, Chesse ¿de qué color son los ojos de los Changelins?

Chesse:-Aceituna oscuro. Lo recuerdo porque lo vi hace 5 años en una pintura de un museo.

Pinkie:-¿De qué color son los ojos de la poni con la que hablabas hoy?

Chesse:-Verde mar.

Pinkie _(Sin dejar de mirar al horizonte):_ ¿De qué color son los míos?

Chesse:-¿Los tuyos?... _(Duda. Se acerca a mirar. Ella entorna los párpados. Sonríe desconcertado._ ) No lo tomes a mal. Parecerá una desatención pero te juro que en este momento tampoco sabría decirte cómo son los míos.

Pinkie:-Verdes, tirando a avellana. Con una chispita de oro cuando te ríes. Con una niebla gris cuando hablas y estás pensando en otra cosa.

Chesse:-Perdona.

Pinkie:- Un sabio dijo una vez: La vida, es una comedía vista de lejos, y una tragedia vista de cerca Chesse. Como dije en mi canción, el amor en pájaro rebelde que nadie puede dominar, y nuestra obra se trata de eso, pues nadie puede controlar de quien se enamora, incluso si el otro es un infiel. Pero si descubro enserio que esa obra es verdad, la historia acabara de otro modo, tan segura como que les estoy hablando ahora.

 _Chesse mira de una manera seria a Pinkie._

Chesse:-Quizas simplemente te estaba jugando una broma.

Pinkie:-Créeme, es mejor no gastarme esa clase de bromas. Chesse se que hablas un poco con todas las yeguas de aquí. Pero llegar a conocer más los ojos de una yegua cualquiera que los de tu propia esposa… _(Guarda silencio, y mira a Chesse un momento, y de la expresión de ira pasa a una expresión de arrepentimiento, baja la cabeza y continua en tono arrepentido)._ Últimamente muchas amigas mías me dicen: Cuidado Pinkie, no dejes a to poni especial solo, quien sabe que cosas haría estando solo O Si quizás otra yegua venga y lo reclame y quizás eso me tenga algo confundida. Lo siento querido no quería…

 _Chesse se levanta y besa a Pinkie._

Chesse:-Descuida querida, has tenido una semana larga, además de toda la dedicación que le pusiste a la obra, será mejor que descanses un poco hasta que tengamos que actuar.

 _Pinkie asiente._

Chesse:- Tengo que hacer algunas encargos y ocuparme de algunos asuntos importantes, te veré en casa, pero si no puedo ir, estaré aquí para la obra ya vestido y listo para actuar

 _Cheese se aleja de la mesa de Picnic, mientras Pinkie lo mira un momento._

Pinkie _(Con la voz un poco levantada)_ :-¿Seguro que no olvidas nada importante?

 _Chesse se detiene y mira a Pinkie, entorna los ojos como recordando._

Chesse:-No lo creo.

Pinkie:-¿Seguro?

Chesse:-Sí, ¿Por qué?

 _Pinkie no responde, y niega con la cabeza hacia abajo._

Pinkie:-Por nada.

 _Chesse lo mira un segundo con rostro confundido y molesto, luego voltea y continúa su camino hasta desaparecer por la izquierda._

Pinkie:-¿Qué será más importante que recordar el aniversario de tu casamiento? ¿No?

 _Pinkie mira un tiempo como construyen el escenario, y cambia la vista para ver a unas niñas jugar. A la izquierda sale un poni viejo con gruesas gafas y una camisa a cuadros amarilla que camina despacio, tose un poco a medida que se acerca a la fuente. Pinkie lo mira un momento y sonríe_.

Pinkie:-Hola señor Waddle, ¿Cómo ha estado?

 _El poni viejo mira su alrededor, actúa confundido y mira hacia todos lados._

Señor Waddle: ¿Pinkie, eres tú?

 _Pinkie se levanta y camina hacia el señor_ Waddle _, lo mira un momento y sonríe._

Pinkie:-Claro que soy yo señor Waddle.

 _El poni viejo se acerca un poco a Pinkie y se acomoda las gafas. Sonríe al ver a Pinkie._

Señor Waddle: -Señorita Pinkie, siempre estoy feliz de verla. Debo decirle que se ve muy bien el día de hoy.

Pinkie:- Gracias señor Waddle, es muy amable de su parte ¿Qué lo trae hasta el parque?

Señor Waddle:-Solo estaba dando un paseo, para estirar las piernas nada más, pero con este sol me he cansado muy rápido.

Pinkie:-Hay una banca aquí cerca si quiere sentarse.

Señor Waddle:-Muchas gracias señorita Pinkie.

 _Pinkie y el señor_ Waddle _van desde el centro del escenario hasta la banca de la mesa de Picnic. El señor_ Waddle _, en ese trayecto va lentamente, tosiendo cada cierto tiempo, mientras Pinkie ayuda a sostenerlo. Pasa por lo menos 1 minuto de ese trayecto. Finalmente se sientan._

Señor Waddle:-Gracias señorita Pinkie, es muy amable de su parte.

Pinkie:-No hay de que señor Waddle, mi madre me enseño siempre a ayudar y cuidar a los ponis mayores.

Señor Waddle:-Entiendo, esa es una buena educación. Sé que tengo la ancianidad a la vista. Es muy distinto el mundo que corresponde a mis años, y, sin duda, a mi cuerpo, pues la ancianidad es el mundo de la edad cansada, aunque no de la edad aplastada; y admito que estoy entre los decrépitos, entre los que ya tocan el fin. Yo, empero, me felicito de ello, pues no siento la molestia de la edad en el alma a pesar de sentirla en el cuerpo. Lo único que ha envejecido en mi, son mis vicios y sus órganos, pero mi alma la siento vigorosa y se goza de no sentir grandes ataduras como con el cuerpo. Ella me manda a entrar en reflexión y de aclarar qué parte de esta tranquilidad y suavidad de costumbres debo a la sabiduría, qué parte de la edad, y de ponderar diligentemente, de provechoso a la hora de marcharme, que es lo que no puedo y que es lo que no quiero hacer. Es una pena escucho decir de los jóvenes a los ancianos ir perdiendo y decayendo, y para hablar más propiamente con los términos modernos: "Ir fundiéndose". Porque, en verdad, no recibimos el empujón que nos hace caer, sino que nos vamos marchitando, y cada día que pasa nos roba un poco más la vida. ¿Y qué mejor salida encontraríamos que ese resbalar que poco a poco hacia el fin, que aflora poco a poco los lazos que nos atan a esta naturaleza? No quiero decir que sea un mal golpe el que nos saca de súbito de la vida, sino que ser apartado poco a poco es más suave. Yo, tal como lo veo y estuviera en el momento de la prueba y me hubiera llegado el día en que ha de ser juzgados mis años, me examino y me hablo diciéndome: "No es nada aún todo aquello de que hemos dado prueba en actos o en palabras. Unos y otros no son más que leves y engañosas prendas del espíritu, y viven envueltas en mucho falaz aderezo; es de la muerte de la que debo esperar que ponga de manifiesto los progresos que realmente he realizado. Me preparo sin ningún miedo para aquel día en el cual me tendré que enjuiciar sin ninguna trampa ni oropel, tendré que decidir si dije palabras valerosas, si realmente las sentí, si eran simulaciones y comedias todos los conceptos audaces que pronuncie contra la fortuna. A esta edad ya no hago caso de la opinión común, siempre dividida en dos bandos. Ya no hago caso a los estudios que he cultivado durante estos años. Harto puedo asegurar que ni las discusiones filosóficas o comunes, ni las conversaciones cultas o diarias, ni las conversaciones literarias o vulgares, ni las sentencias recogidas de los grandes sabios o aprendidas por propia experiencia, nos muestran el valor del vigor de tu verdadero espíritu, pues incluso los más tímidos hablan y actúan con audacia en algún momento de su vida. Lo que has hecho aparecerá cuando rindas el espíritu. Acepto tu condición, un juicio semejante no me asusta esto es lo que me digo, y la verdad ¿Qué importa que uno sea más viejo que los demás? Los años no cuentan _(Aguarda unos segundos aclarándose la garganta)_ ¿Había ancianos en su casa señorita Pinkie?

Pinkie:-De hecho, mi abuela materna siempre estuvo con nosotros desde que yo nací, pero vivió hasta mi décimo segundo cumpleaños, luego de lo cual _(Pinkie guarda silencio)_ Y en todo ese tiempo, yo y mis hermanas siempre cuidábamos de la abuela.

Señor Waddle:-Eso es muy bueno de escuchar. Hoy día, los jóvenes ya no visitan a sus abuelos y abuelas como lo hacíamos antes. Incluso los propios hijos de uno. Por ejemplo, en el asilo donde estoy, algunos amigos muy queridos y apreciados por mí, no reciben cartas ni visitas de sus propios nietos he hijos, solo un saludo rápido o una carta del día de los corazones cálidos y nada más durante todo un año. Hoy parece que ya no sé le tiene respeto a los ancianos _(Tose un poco, interrumpiendo su charla)_. Esta generación es muy fría en ese aspecto, pero si seguimos así, no dudo que incluso no lloren la muerte de uno _(Guarda un minuto de silencio)._ Lamento lo de su abuela señorita Pinkie.

Pinkie:-Se le agradezco señor Waddle _(Silencio unos segundos)._ Sabe, mi abuela era muy buena, ayudaba en la casa, nos contaba historias y nos enseñaban canciones que se acordaba.

Señor Waddle:-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro mucho señorita Pinki _(Silencio unos segundos)._ ¿Recuerda alguna canción?

Pinkie:-Claro que si, en especial una que se llamaba "Divina Diosa", que siempre cantaba cuando salía el sol.

 _El señor Waddle sonríe, y en tono feliz, apenas termina de escuchar a Pinkie._

Señor Waddle: _(Muy animado)_ -¡Divina Diosa!, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa canción. De hecho, cuando estuve en el ejército, nos enseñaron esa canción a los soldados el primer día de entrenamiento, y la cantábamos todos los días apenas despuntaba el primer rayo de sol. Más que una canción, se la consideraba una oración que alzábamos a la gloria de la princesa Celestía. Más aún, en las fiestas que pasábamos en servicio, siempre lo escuchábamos de una gran cantante de opera.

Pinkie:-Guau…eso no lo sabía.

Señor Waddle :-¡Si! ¡Si!, así era _(Suspira profundamente)_. Hace mucho que no la escucho, y me gustaría volver a escucharla _(Mira a Pinkie con rostro de súplica)._

 _Se empieza a escuchar una melodía, mientras Pinkie se levanta y se pone enfrente del señor Waddle._

Pinkie _(Cantando)_ :-Ho, divina diosa

Divina Diosa que alumbras

Estas sagradas

Estas antiguas y sagradas plantas

A nosotros tráenos

tu bello rostro

A nosotros tráenos

tu bello semblante

Sin nubes y sin velos

 _(Los ponis que estaban haciendo el escenario se detienen y miran extasiados a Pinkie que sigue cantando)_

Templa, oh diosa

Templa tú, de ardientes corazones

Templa incluso

Templa incluso

Templa incluso el celo audaz

 _(Más ponis empiezan a acercarse, y el señor Waddle se le cae algunas lágrimas mientras mira a Pinkie)_

Extiende sobre la tierra esa paz

Extiende sobre la tierra

Esa paz con la que reinas tú en el cielo

En el cielo

 _Pinkie termina de cantar y el público que se formó alrededor empieza a aplaudir. Finalmente el resto del público se separan y Pinkie vuelve a sentarse alado del señor Waddle. El señor Waddle, mira a Pinkie y le besa una mejilla._

Señor Waddle:-Gracias Pinkie, has hecho que este viejo y cansado corazón vuelva a sentirse como un joven semental.

Pinkie:-De nada señor Waddle, para mí es un placer.

 _El señor Waddle se levanta del banco, y mira a Pinkie un momento._

Señor Waddle: -Bueno, he disfrutado un bello momento a su lado señorita Pinkie, pero me temo que llego el momento de despedirse.

Pinkie:-Entiendo señor Waddle. Pero antes de irse _(Busca algo en su alforja y le extiende un boleto)_ déjeme invitarlo a una obra que estrenaremos hoy aquí en el parque. Es para caridad, y todo el dinero que recaudamos ira para los niños del orfanato.

 _El señor Waddle, toma el boleto con un casca llevándoselo muy cerca de los ojos. Se acomoda los anteojos. Asiente y se luego guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa._

Señor Waddle:-Claro que asistiré sin falta señorita Pinkie. Hasta pronto entonces.

Pinkie:-Hasta pronto señor Waddle cuídese mucho.

Señor Waddle:-Lo hare señorita Pinkie _(Camina lento hasta casi desaparecer por la derecha y vuelve mirando de nuevo a pinkie)_ Casi lo olvido, feliz aniversario señorita Pinkie.

Pinkie _(Sonriendo con amargura)_ :-Muchas gracias señor Waddle.

* * *

N. A. La canción que canta Pinkie, se denomina "Casta Diva" . es un aria de la opera "Norma" de Vincenso Vellini.


	6. Acto II, Escena II

_La escena muestra una calle de tierra y varias casas con algunas ventanas abiertas. A las orillas de las casas, algunas flores colgadas de las ventanas, con algunos puestos de frutas cerca. Una pequeña cantidad de ponis compra y habla con los vendedores, mientras que cerca de uno de esos puestos Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo miran a los ponis pasar, mientras juegan con una cuerda cerca de una casa. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hacen girar la cuerda mientras Applebloom salta._

Sweetie Belle:-¿Iras esta noche a ver la obra Applebloon?

Applebloom:-Claro, todos los chicos irán-

Scootaloo:-Además es protagonizada por Pinkie y Chesse, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Sweetie Belle:-¿Dijeron de que se trataría?

Scootaloo:-Según cuentan, será una comedía.

Sweetie Belle:-¿Una comedía?

Applebloom:-Sí

 _Sweetie Belle, mira hacia abajo un poco desilusionada y deja de girar la cuerda._

Applebloom:-¿Ocurre algo Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle:-No _(Levanta la cabeza)_ solo pensaba que sería una obra romántica.

Scootaloo:-Puaj…si fuera romántica yo no iría.

Sweetie Belle:-¿Por qué odias tanto el romance?

Scootaloo:-¿Cómo no odiarlo? El romance solo habla de un idiota que se enamora de otra idiota y son perfectos el uno para el otro y bla, bla, bla… las canciones de amor sólo son una trampa cruel que alimenta las fantasías de la gente. ¿Romanticismo en la vida cotidiana? Umm, eso no existe, y lo que lo creen son estúpidos.

Sweetie Belle _(Acercándose amenazante a Scootalo)_ :-¿Cómo que estúpidos?

 _Applebloom se interpone entre sus amigas poniendo los brazos extendidos entre ellas._

Applebloom:-Chicas ya basta de discusiones, _(Mira a Scootaloo)_ Sabemos que no a todos les gusta el romance, pero eso no es necesario decir que a los que les gusta son estúpidos Scootaloo.

 _Scootaloo baja la cabeza._

Scootaloo:-Tienes razón Applebloom _(Mira a Sweetie Belle)._ Lo siento Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle:-Disculpa aceptada.

Scootaloo:-bien ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea romance?

 _En ese momento entran desde el fondo de la escena Pipsqueak, Button Mash y Rumble. Button tiene una carta. Se detienen en un pequeño grupo cerca de la esquina de una casa y enfrende del grupo de Applebloom._

Pipsqueak _(Dirigiendoce a Button mash)_ :-Vamos hombre, solo dale la carta y espera su respuesta.

Button Mash:-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres el que está enamorado.

Pipsqueak:-Bueno, entonces ve y punto.

 _Button se aleja del grupo hasta la mitad del escenario. Le tiemblan las piernas, luego vuelve al grupo._

Button Mash:-No puedo, quizás mañana.

 _Rumble entorna los ojos, le quita la carta a Button Smash, va hasta el grupo de Applebloom. Toca el hombro de Sweetie Belle._

Sweetie Belle:-¿Sí?

Romble _(Entregando la carta a ella)_ :-De Button Mash.

 _Chesse entra desde la derecha y mira la escena._

Sweetie belle _(Tomando la carta)_ :-Gracias.

 _Rumble regresa con su grupo de amigos y mira a Button Mash que tiembla como una hoja. Sweetie Belle abre la carta junto a sus amigas que empiezan a leerlo juntas._

Applebloom:-No puedo creerlo, una carta de amor. Que romantico.

Scootaloo _(Entornando los ojos)_ :-No de nuevo.

 _Sweetie Belle queda mirando a Button Mash luego vuelve a mirar a las chicas._

Sweetie Belle:-¿Chicas que hago?

Scootaloo:- Lo que tu quieras.

Applebloom:-Piensa ¿Qué haría rarity?

Sweetie belle:-Claro, claro es muy simple solo hare lo que haría rarity en un momento así.

 _Sweetie Belle se dirige al centro del grupode Button. Se para frente a él._

Button mash:-¿Sweetie belle?

 _Sweetie Belle lo abrasa y llora un poco._

Sweetie belle.-¡Lo nuestro es imposible!

 _Sale corriendo y llorando desapareciendo hacia la derecha pasando cerca de Chesse. Luego vuelve corriendo y lo vuelve a abrasar._

Sweetie belle:-Pero no pierdas la fe, algún día estaremos juntos.

 _Vuelve a salir corriendo y llorando mientras que sus amigas van tras ella. Chesse se acerca al pequeño grupo. Button solo queda mirando hacia donde corrió el grupo de amigas. Los amigos se miran confundidos luego miran a Chesse._

Romble:-¿Que acaba de pasar?

 _Chesse ríe un momento. Luego los reflectores alumbran a Chesse y empieza a sonar una música, mientras se escucha el coro de los ponis que estaban detrás .El grupo de niños mira a Chesse_

Coro:-en poniville

Donde el amor es rey

Cuando un chico conoce a una chica

Esto es lo que dice

Chesse:-Cuando la luna te golpea la cara

Como si fuera un gran pedazo de Pizza

Eso es amor.

 _Pone una pata en el hombro de Pipskeak y sigue cantando._

Chesse:-Cuando el mundo parece brillar

Como cuando has bebido demasiado vino

Eso es amor.

 _Pone una pata en el hombro de Rumble y sigue cantando._

Chesse:-Las campanas sonaran

Ting a ling a ling

Ting a ling a ling

Y cantaras "Vita Bella"

 _Pone una pata en el corazón de Button y sigue cantando_

Chesse:-Tu corazón palpitará

Tippy Tippy tay

Tippy tippy tay

Como una alegre tarantela

 _Se aleja un poco de los chicos y mira al público._

Chesse:-cuando las estrellas te hacen babear

Al igual que lo hace la pasta fagioli

Eso es amor.

 _Se acerca más al público_

Chesse:-Cuando bajas bailando la avenida

Con una nube en tus pies

Estás enamorado

Cuando caminas como un sueño

Pero sabes que estas despierto

 _Se baja del escenario y le habla a alguien del público. Sigue cantando._

Chesse:-Discúlpeme

Pero vera.

En el viejo poniville

Eso es amor.

 _Comiensa a cantar el coro que es iluminado por los reflectores mientras Chesse mira desde el publico._

Coro:- Cuando la luna te golpea la cara

Como si fuera un gran pedazo de Pizza

Eso es amor.

Chesse (repitiendo):-Eso es amor.

Coro:- Cuando el mundo parece brillar

Como cuando has bebido demasiado vino

Eso es amor.

Chesse (Repitiendo).-Eso es amor.

Coro:- Las campanas sonaran

Ting a ling a ling

Ting a ling a ling

Y cantaras "Vita Bella"

 _(Una parte del coro levanta más la voz y se escucha)_

Que hermosa es la vida.

 _(Cantando nuevamente a coro)_

Tu corazón palpitará

Tippy Tippy tay

Tippy tippy tay

Como una alegre tarantela

Chesse (entre el público):-Que suertudo.

 _Chesse vuelve caminado hacia atrás y subiendo al escenario mientras él y el coro canta._

Chesse y el coro:-cuando las estrellas te hacen babear

Al igual que lo hace la pasta fagioli

Eso es amor.

 _Coro cantando más alto repite_ :-Eso es amor.

Chesse y el coro:-Cuando bajas bailando la avenida

Con una nube en tus pies

Chesse únicamente (sin el coro):-Estás enamorado

Chesse y el coro:- Cuando bajas bailando la avenida

Con una nube en tus pies

Estás enamorado

Chesse solo sin el coro:-Cuando caminas como un sueño

Pero sabes que estas despierto

 _Se acerca a los chicos y mira a Romble_

Chesse:-Discúlpeme

Pero vera.

En el viejo poniville

Eso se llama

Amor

Coro:-Amor.

Chesse y el coro:-Es amor.

 _La música termina y luego mira a los chicos.._

Chesse:-¿No entendieron cierto? La verdad la explicación es muy fácil, piénsenlo un momento.

 _Los amigos se vuelven a mirar. Luego miran a Chesse_

Pipsqueak:-¿Las mujeres están locas?

 _Chesse ríe un poco más._

Chesse:-Más o menos. Pero déjenme explicarles.

 _Comiensa a escucharse una música nuevamente._

Chesse _(cantando)_ :-La mujer es voluble

Cual pluma en el viento

Cambia de palabra y de idea.

 _(Button sale de su estupor y lo mira también)_

Un rostro bello y agradable

Ríe o llora, es siempre engañoso

La mujer es voluble,

Cual pluma en el viento

Cambia de palabra y de idea

Y de idea

Y de idea

Siempre es desdichado,

Quien se fía de ella

 _(Chesse mira a Button)_

y le entrega, incauto, su corazón

Pero nadie se siente feliz del todo

Si de su seno, no bebe el amor

La mujer es voluble,

Cual pluma al en el viento

Cambia de palabra y de idea

y de idea

 _Termina la música. Chesse vuelve a mira a los chicos. Ellos lo miran, y sonríen._

Chesse:-Bueno chicos, ¿Van a ir hoy a la obra?

Rombla:-Claro iremos sin falta.

Chesse:-Entonces hasta esta noche niños _(Chesse camino unos metros se detiene y vuelve a girar) ¿_ Pueden darle un mensaje a Rose de mi parte?

Button:-Claro.

Chesse:-Díganle que la espero a las 6 cerca del puente esmeralda al otro lado del pueblo. Pero no le digan nada a Pinkie.

Rombla:-Seguro.

Chesse:-Entonces gracias chicos, les debo una.

 _Los chicos se van corriendo a la izquierda, mientras chesse sale por la derecha. Los comerciantes también empiezan a moverse, dejando la calle desolada. Unos segundos después entra Pinkie por la izquierda y mira a la derecha con desconfianza y dubitativamente._

Pinkie:-¿No le digan nada a Pinkie?

 _En ese momento suena la voz de Pinkie fuera de la escena. Una voz que llamaremos anticipadamente Pinkamena, que no es un personaje físico, pero que es parte del personaje de Pinkie, y simplemente es su propia voz, escuchado desde fuera._

 **Pinkamena:-Celestia sabe, que él es falso como el tártaro. La infidelidad es una realidad que nadie quiere aceptar, pero que estuvo siempre hay y tú lo sabes.**

Pinkie:-Tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando Pinkamena, llevo casada con Chesse desde hace ya dos año.

 **Pinkamena:-Un año o dos, no bastan para conocer a un hombre, no son sino estómagos, y nosotras sus alimentos; nos comen vorazmente y, cuando están saciados, nos vomitan.**

Pinkie:-El no es así. Incluso tengo una argolla de casada, para demostrarlo.

 **Pinkamena:-Antes, cuando entregabas el casco en el altar, era signo que entregabas el corazón, ahora simplemente entregas el casco, no el corazón.** **Hay, Pinkie, todos estos son sementales. ¡Y estos sementales, estos sementales!**

Pinkie:-¿Crees tú que Él seria capas de engáñame?

 **Pinkamena:-Sin duda sí ¿Y tú no lo harías?**

Pinkie _(Estremecida)_ :-¡No, nunca lo haría! con Celestía de testigo.

 **Pinkamena:-Yo sí lo haría, pero no sería tonta, lo haría cuando este anocheciendo, como ahora.**

Pinkie:-¡Por Celestía! No entiendo como alguien como tú, puede estar en mi cabeza. Sí, bien, compartimos la misma mente, ¡Yo Soy la que tiene el control, y son mis decisiones la que se harán, y yo nunca engañaría a Chesse!

 **Pinkamena.-¿Y si fuera todo tu mundo el que estuviera en juego?**

Pinkie:-Incluso, si estuviera en juego el mundo

 **Pinkamena:-En verdad, creo que si lo engañarías Pinkie, y lo desearías cuando lo hubieras echo. Celestia lo sabe, tú no lo harías por un globo, un Cupcake, una tarta, tu propia casa, un vestido o cualquier otra pequeñez. Pero, ¡Por el mundo entero! Por la santa Celestía ¿Quién no lo haría por el mundo entero Pinkie? Sabes bien que tú lo harías cornudo, incluso te arriesgarías a sufrir cualquier castigo.**

Pinkie:-¡Preferiría morir antes de hacerle eso a Chesse!

 **Pinkamena:-Caramba Pinkie, el mal no es sin mal en el mundo, y si tu salvaras el mundo simplemente por hacer cornudo a Chesse, sería un mal en tú propio mundo, y rápidamente podrías justificar tu acción, pues, a final de cuentas Es el mundo que te debe que tu lo hallas salvado, ¿O No?**

Pinkie:-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Cállate!

 _Comienza a caminar de un lado al otro tapándose los oídos._

 **Pinkamena:-Sí, cualquier yegua; Y tantas otras para poblar el mundo por el cual juegan. Pero creo que es culpa de sus maridos si sus esposas también caen en tentación. Digamos que descuidan sus deberes y vierten todos nuestros regalos en regazo de otra yegua, o los consumen los celos, imponiéndonos todo tipo de restricciones; o incluso que nos lleguen a golpear, porque sabes que eso existe Pinkie, o reducen por despecho nuestras asignaciones…vaya, vaya, entonces las cosas no son tan lindas ¿Verdad?, pero como yeguas tenemos agallas, y aunque poseemos cierta piedad, también tenemos espíritu de venganza. Sepan los sementales y maridos que nosotras, también gozamos de sentido, como ellos: Ven, huelen, y tienen paladares capaces de distinguir lo dulce de lo acido como tienen los esposos. ¿Qué buscan ellos cuando nos cambian por otra? O ¿Sera, acaso por deporte? Yo creo que sí. ¿Y la pasión es quien lo engendra? Creo que también es sí. ¿Es la fragilidad que así se descarría? Lo es, también. ¿Y nosotras, acaso no tenemos esa pasión, deseos de jugar ese deporte y fragilidad, como tienen los hombres? Entonces que nos traten bien; caso contrario, sepan que el mal que hacemos, son ellos quien nos lo enseñan.**

Pinkie:-¡Él no es así, él no es así! tú no lo conoces como yo lo he conocido. Él siempre se preocupa por mí, me trata bien… él… él es todo mi mundo. El sabe lo mucho que yo lo amo, y él me ama tanto como yo.

 **Pinkamena:-¿Tanto, como para olvidar que hoy era su aniversario de bodas?**

Pinkie:-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, sé que él, solo está pensando en hacer feliz a los niños, porque se lo prometimos…se lo prometimos a todos los niños…que hoy haríamos un teatro para celebrar una obra de caridad …y eso es todo…y eso es todo.

 **Pinkamena:-Admítelo Pinkie, a él no le interesas, eres solo una más en su lista. Incluso después de todo lo que hiciste por él. Después de darle una casa donde quedarse, incluso después de que te confeso que gracias a ti, se dedicó a organizar fiestas. Tú no le interesas nada, de nada.**

Pinkie:-Te equivocas…te equivocas él está ahora ensayando para la obra. ¡Te equivocas! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

 **Pinkamena:-¿Estas, segura? Pues vamos a ver, ¿qué tienes que perder?**

 _Pinkie se detuvo, y miro a su alrededor._

Pinkie:-Sí, sí, vas a ver, que él nunca me engañaría…vas a ver lo equivocada que estabas.

* * *

 _N. A. las canciones que canta Chesse son: La primera That´s Amore de Dean Martin y La donna è mobile (La mujer es voluble). Esta ultima un aria de la ópera Rigoletto de Giuseppe Verdi. Es una de las arias más famosas de la lírica universal, compuesta en el último momento por Giuseppe Verdi ante la exigencia de un tenor que necesitaba un aria de lucimiento en el último acto de Rigoletto._


	7. Acto II, Escena III

_La escena muestra al fondo un pequeño puente de madera. Debajo un rio que fluye lentamente. Al frente unos viejos árboles que dan sombra a unos bancos debajo, algunos faroles entre los árboles y algunos arbustos debajo. Rose estaba sentada en una banca mirando hacia el público. Llega Chesse desde la izquierda._

Chesse:-¿Rose?

Rose _(Levantándose):_ ¡Querido!

 _Corre a sus brazos y ambos se besan apasionadamente unos segundos. Luego caminan a la banca y se sientan donde estaba Rose._

Rose:-Pensé que no vendrías.

Chesse:-Sabes que por ti vendría a cualquier costo. ¿Por qué creías que no vendría?

Rose:-Es que para mí eres un acertijo envuelto en un enigma que no puedo descifrar, y sin embargo eres el poni más atrayente que he conocido. Un poni que nunca termina de definirse, ni que nunca sabes que es lo que quiere.

Chesse:-Al contrario, sé lo que quiero pero nunca lo digo.

Rose:-Me refiero a que uno nunca sé que esperar de ti, nunca sé que es verdad para ti o que responderás. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué me dices del arte?

Chesse:-Es una enfermedad

Rose:-¿Y el amor?

Chesse:-Una ilusión.

Rose:-¿Qué me dices de la religión?

Chesse:-Un elegante sustituto para la fe.

Rose:-Eres un escéptico.

Chesse:-¡Jamás! El escepticismo es el comienzo de la fe.

Rose:-¿Quién eres tú?

Chesse:-Definir es limitar solo una parte de mi.

Rose:-Dame aunque sea una pista para entenderte.

Chesse:-Los hilos podrían romperse y te perderías en el laberinto.

Rose ( _levantándose y mirando de frente a Chesse_ ):- ¡Lo ves! ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que me dices es verdad? ¿Cómo puedo saber si me amas de verdad?

Chesse:-Las cosas de las que uno está completamente seguro nunca son verdad. Ésa es la fatalidad de la fe y la lección del romanticismo. Aparte te he dicho muchas veces que te amo, qué más quieres que te diga si quiero decir que te amo ¿qué otras pruebas necesitas?

Rose:-¿Tú me amas?

Chesse:-Sí

Rose ( _sentándose a su lado_ ):-eso es lo único que quería escuchar.

 _Se vuelven a besar._

Chesse:-Hoy estas muy rara. ¿Por qué?

Rose _(Mirándolo)_ :- Cuando los sementales aman a una yegua les dan un poco de su vida. Cuando las yeguas aman lo dan todo. Es común que yo, de la misma manera que tu esposa, quiera que me des todo.

Chesse ( _acariciándole la melena_ ):-Actúas como una potrilla.

Rose:-Y tú como un payaso.

 _Se miran unos segundos y empiezan a reírse ambos durante un tiempo. Luego se miran y se recuestan contra el respaldo del banco. Chesse la atrás hacia él, y ella se recuesta contra su pecho._

Rose:-Entonces ¿Por qué juegas con fuego?

Chesse:- La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse.

Rose:-Ha pasado ya un año que lo mantenemos en secreto.

Chesse:-¿Por qué quieres que los otros lo sepan?

Rose:-No quiero que los otros lo sepan, me refiero a que en este pueblo chico, todos saben sobre la vida de todos. Me sorprende que nunca nos hayan descubierto. Todos los ponis de aquí, son gentiles y son, en cierto sentido, ponis que siempre cumplen las reglas, que tienen una moral intachable, y siempre me preocupe porque algún día estos ponis nos descubrieran. Sé que empezaran a hablar mal de nosotros, a juzgarnos y en el mayor de los casos me echaran de este pueblo por ser una inmoral. No conocen lo que es el amor, y todo lo complicado que puede ser en la vida real, la vida que yo siempre he vivido a tu lado. El amor es complejo, porque los ponis somos complejos. Por ejemplo, a tu lado aprendí que no es cierto que el amor todo lo puede, porque no se puede vivir solamente de amor y como nosotros nos amamos, sabemos que o podemos estar juntos. No es cierto que el amor no puede engañar, porque tu estas engañando a Pinky, y quien sabe si no me estes engañando a mi. No es cierto que a las relaciones amorosas no haya que poner condiciones, porque se amaría de manera incondicional a un poni, y esta palabra "incondicional", significa sin ninguna condición, pero no podemos usarla cuando pensamos en un poni que golpea a su yegua, violencia domestica si se lo quiere llamar por su nombre, y esto es una relación enfermisa, y toda relación, debe basarse en condiciones, como no golpear a la otra poni, o no engañar a tu pareja. No es cierto que el amor y el deseo vayan siempre de la mano, porque se que tu me amas, pero a Pinky la deseas.

Chesse ( _Mirando Rose a los ojos_ ):-Pero decir que todo esto no sea cierto, no quiere decir que todo sea imposible

Rose ( _besándolo_ rápidamente):-Te amo, a pesar de que estés casado y no me siento que esté haciendo algo malo, sino que estoy haciendo algo que me hace feliz, y al final del día ¿Acaso no todos perseguimos nuestra propia felicidad?

 _Suspiran ambos._

Chesse:-Dicen que este es un lindo pueblo.

Rose:-Depende quien lo diga, a mí no me gusta.

Chesse:-A mí tampoco.

Rose:-entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste a vivir aquí?

Chesse:-Quise quedarme por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Este lugar es muy divertido cuando vine, pero se volvió aburrido con el tiempo. Me quede en este lugar principalmente porque Pinky me necesitaba, o mejor dicho, necesitaba a alguien para no caer en la depresión. Yo, a ella le debo que me haya hecho sonreír la primera vez, y gracias a ella encontré mi vocación, pero no podía darle todo. Al principio, cuando me case sentía felicidad, pero esa felicidad era solo una máscara, porque en verdad solo sonreía para que ella lo hiciera, mientras que por dentro yo, no era feliz ¿Cuánto tiempo un poni puede actuar, antes de que su verdadera forma aparezca al público, je, je me recuerda a una frase que escuche en un mi pueblo hace mucho: Los ponis usamos 3 mascaras en nuestra vida, la primera la mostramos a todo el mundo, la segunda solo la mostramos a nuestros seres más queridos y la ultima, es la que no mostramos a nadie, que es la que usamos para vernos a nosotros mismos ( _suspira y mira a Rose_ ) Y tú ¿Por qué no te fuiste de aquí?

Rose:-De hecho, el año que te casaste, fue el año que había decidido irme de este lugar. Quería ir a una gran ciudad y ganarme la vida cantando, pues siempre me gusto cantar. Pero luego te conocí, y no quise irme sin ti. Por eso me quede.

Chesse:-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos de este pueblo?

 _Rose, lo mira unos momentos con incredulidad._

Rose:-¿Estás hablando enserio?

Chesse:-Claro que si ¿Qué te parece esta noche luego del espectáculo?

Rose:-¿Acaso dejarías a la otra por mí?

Chesse:-Antes estaba enamorado, y cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Como dije antes, el amor es solo una ilusión, y recuerda que yo soy artista, trabajo con esa ilusión. Pero con el tiempo, la rutina fue matando esta ilusión. Tuve que fingir frente al mundo para que creyeran que seguía estando enamorado de una poni que desde hace mucho deje de desear. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela. Pero cuando estaba por dejarla, te conocí a ti. El amor mata el tiempo, y el tiempo mata al amor.

Rose:-Suena como una tragedia.

Chesse:- Los que son fieles conocen solamente el aspecto trivial del amor: son los infieles los que conocen sus tragedias. Pero esto no tiene que terminar en una tragedia. Podemos irnos y empezar una nueva vida en donde esto quede en el pasado. Tú serás cantante, y yo te apoyare en eso, y yo podre hacer algo más que ser un simple payaso que haga reír a los niños.

 _Rose se separa un poco de Chesse y lo mira._

Rose:-¿Qué te hace pensar que un día ya no te querré? Cada paso que nosotros hemos dado desde que nos conocimos, primero saliendo como amigos, luego como pareja a escondidas y ahora queremos escaparnos para tener una nueva vida ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué pasa si estamos cerca de la cima y nos perdiéramos el uno al otro? ¿Acaso no has pensado en eso?

Chesse:- Siempre me vas a querer, porque yo represento todos los pecados que tú nunca te animaste a hacer.

 _Rose sonríe y lo vuelve a besar._

Rose:-¿De veras quieres vivir en este mundo así?

Chesse:-Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de los ponis existen, eso es todo. Porque la vida siempre es riesgo, y muy pocas personas quieren arriesgarse. Y tu ¿Quieres correr el riesgo de vivir conmigo?

Rose:-Siempre.

 _Se acurrucan una vez más el uno con el otro. De la izquierda sale Pinkie, que los ve y se esconde detrás de un árbol cercano viéndolos. Empiezan a escucharse una música. Ellos empiezan a cantar._

Rose _(Cantando)_ :-Sin otro pensamiento en tu mente, que el de gozar.

Sin otro sueño en su corazón que el de amar.

Chesse ( _Cantando_ ):-Has venido aquí a buscar tu más profundo anhelo

En busca de ese deseo que hasta ahora ha vivido en el silencio.

En el silencio.

Te he hecho venir, para que nuestra pasión se funda y nos una

En tu mente ya has sucumbido a mí,

Se han desmoronado tus defensas

Y has sucumbido completamente a mí.

Ahora estas aquí conmigo,

Ya no pienses más

Has decidido, has decidido.

Llegar al punto de no retorno, ya no mires atrás

Nuestro juego de fingimientos ha llegado a su fin.

Abandona la razón, y deja que soñar ocupe su lugar

¿Qué fuego arrebatador inundara esa alma?

¿Qué rico deseo abrirá esa puerta?

¿Qué dulce pasión nos espera?

Tras el punto de no retorno, el umbral final.

¿Qué cálidos y tácitos secretos descubriremos?

Tras el punto de no retorno.

Rose ( _cantando_ ): Me has traído aquí, donde las palabras se secan,

Al momento en que desaparecen

En el silencio.

Yo he venido aquí, desconociendo la razón

En mi mente ya he visto,

Nuestros cuerpos abrazados, indefensos y callados.

Ahora estoy aquí contigo,

No albergo dudas.

He decidido

Pasar el punto de no retorno.

Ya no volveré,

Y nuestro juego de pasión, ha comenzado al final.

Más allá del bien y del mal, una última cuestión:

¿Cuánto hemos de esperar para ser solo uno?

¿Cuándo comenzara la sangre a fluir?

¿Cuándo estas llamas, nos consumirán?

Chesse ( _Cantando_ ):-Tras el punto de no retorno,

Hemos pasado el puente

Mira como arde

Ambos _(Cantando)_ :-Hemos pasado el punto de no retorno.

Dime que compartirás conmigo,

Una vida, un amor

Di que me quieres contigo, aquí a tu lado

Donde quiera que vayas, llévame a mí también,

Me entrego a ti

 _Chesse y Rose se besan apasionadamente mientras Pinkie observa detrás del árbol, primero llora y se desploma apoyándose en el árbol. Luego se separan, y se levantan abrasados._

Chesse:- Solo unas horas más, y por siempre estaremos juntos.

Rose:-Eso espero.

 _Pinkie no aguanta más y sale de detrás del árbol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Pinkie:-¡Te voy a matar maldita canalla!

 _Rose la ve y sale corriendo por la derecha, mientras Pinkie la persigue. Chesse la detiene. Forcejean unos segundos, mientras Rose desaparece por la derecha._

Pinkie:-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!

Chesse:-¡No hasta que te tranquilices!

Pinkie:-¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Suéltame!

Chesse:-¡NO!

 _Pinkie forcejean unos segundos más, y Pinkie se libera dándole una bofetada a Chesse. Chesse se lleva el casco donde ella la ha golpeado y la mira sorprendido._

Pinkie:-¡quiero que me digas el nombre! ¡QUIERO EL NOMBRE DE TU AMANTE!

 _Chesse la mira. Luego le devuelve la bofetada. Pinkie se lleva el casco a la mejilla donde Chesse le ha golpeado. Lo mira un momento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego corre hacia la izquierda desapareciendo. Chesse se sienta en el banco y queda unos segundos con los cascos juntos y los codos sobre las rodillas. Queda un minuto en silencio. Luego vuelve a aparecer Rose desde la derecha._

Chesse:-Pensé que habías escapado.

Rose:-No podía dejarte aquí sabiendo que ella te lastimaría. ¿Te lastimo?

Chesse:-Solo una bofetada.

 _Rose se sienta alado de él y lo mira preocupada. Chesse sonríe._

Chesse:-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Le devolví la cachetada.

Rose:-Es justo. Ella te golpeo primero, igualdad de genero al fin y al cabo.

Chesse:-Lo importante es que tu estés bien ¿Estás bien?

Rose:-Sí. Gracias por defenderme.

 _Se vuelven a acurrucar juntos. Él la besa en la mejilla._

Rose:-¿Aún iras a la obra?

Chesse:-Sí, porque se lo prometí a los potrillos. Pero no iré por ella.

Rose:-Entonces ¿Esta noche nos iremos?

Chesse:-Esta noche sin falta.

 **Telón.**

* * *

 ** _N. A. La canción que cantan Chesse y Rose, es "The poin of no return" sacada de la película "El fantasma de la opera" de 2004. Que es la ultima adaptación cinematográfica de la novela homónima de Gaston Leroux._**


	8. Acto III, Escena I

_En la habitación de Pinkie. Entra Pinkie aguantando las lágrimas. Cierra la puerta y la recuesta por la puerta. Cae al suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta y las piernas dobladas hacia ella. Se toma las piernas y las abrasa llorando un momento. Se levanta, y se seca las lágrimas y camina por la habitación mirando las fotos enmarcadas de la pared. Toma una y la descuelga mirándola atentamente, luego la vuelve a colgar. Toma otra y repite la acción. Toma la última que estaba colgada cerca de la ventana y va hacia la ventana sin dejar de mirar la foto. Mira hacia afuera._

Pinkie _(Cantando)_ : He vivido del arte,

He vivido de amor

Y ¡Nunca le he hecho mal a nadie!

 _(Tira la foto enmarcada al suelo rompiéndola. Se toma la cabeza con ambos cascos, se arrodilla y apoya los codos en el marco de la ventana)_

Con mano furtiva

Cuanta miseria he conocido, he socorrido.

 _(Levanta la cabeza. Junta los cascos y apoya la cabeza sobre ellos como si durmiera)_

Siempre, con fe sincera,

Mis plegarias en los santos templos elevé.

Siempre con fe sincera

He llevado flores al altar,

En la hora del dolor,

 _(Se levanta y pone ambos cascos en su corazón mirando la ventana y con la cabeza en alto, mientras algunas lágrimas le ruedan por los ojos)_

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué señora?!

¡¿Por qué me pagas de esta amanera?!

 _(Se aparta rápidamente de la ventana y va hasta la cama. Se desploma boca abajo llorando unos segundos. Vuelve a levantarse y sentarse mirando hacia el suelo)_

He dado joyas para el manto de la señora,

Y he dado mi canto a las estrellas, que brillan tan radiantes

En la hora del dolor

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué señora?!

¡¿Por qué me pagas de esta manera?!

 _Termina la música. Unos segundos se escucha a Pinkie sollozar y se escucha como llaman a la puerta. Ella se sobresalta y mira a la puerta aterrada. Se escucha la voz de la señora Cake._

Sra. Cake:-Pinkie, querida te oí venir temprano ¿Ocurre algo?

 _Pinkie se limpia las lagrimas y se acerca a la puerta y la mira indecisa._

Pinkie:-No, nada señora Cake.

 _Unos segundos de silencio. Se escucha como la Sra. Cake intenta abrir la puerta._

Sra. Cake:-¿Segura que estas bien Pinkie?

Pinkie:-Segura.

Sra. Cake:-¿Por qué esta con llave la puerta Pinkie?

Pinkie:-Es que, me estoy vistiendo.

 _Unos segundos de silencio._

Sra. Cake:-¿Estas segura que no pasó nada malo?

Pinkie:-Segura.

Sra. Cake:-¿Segura que estas segura?

 _Pinkie no responde._

Sra. Cake:-Escucha querida, si algo malo paso, no tienes por qué decírmelo. Pero debes saber que me preocupo por ti. Si te ha ocurrido algo malo, siempre puedes contar conmigo para que pueda ayudarte. Pero recuerda que hoy le prometiste una obra a los niños de Poniville, si te sientes mal y te a ocurrido algo, yo le diré al público para que no asista Pinkie.

 _Segundos de silencio._

Sra. Cake:-Pinkie, ¿Vas a cancelar la obra?

 **Pinkamina:-¿Actuaras, mientras tienes un momento de delirio?**

 _Pinkie respira profundamente, antes de despegar sus labios._

Pinkie:-No, no puedo cancelar la obra, fue una Pinkie-promesa que les hice a todos los ponis de Poniville. El show debe continuar.

 **Pinkamena:-"No sabes lo que dices"**

Sra. Cake:-Pinkie, entiendo. Respetare tu decisión. Pero es hora de que te prepares y salgas para el parque, el espectáculo empezara dentro de 30 hora.

Pinkie:-Entonces debo prepararme.

 _Se escucha como la Sra. Cake se aleja. Pinkie mira la puerta hasta que el sonido desaparece completamente. Se levanta y va hasta la foto que había roto. La levanta de entre los vidrios rotos y la mira un momento._

Pinkie:-Esta fue una de las primeras fotos que nos tomamos.

 _Pinkie abrasa la foto, sonriendo un poco al hacerlo. Luego la aleja, y camina hasta el guardarropa con el espejo. Pone la foto en el marco del guardarropa a la altura de su rostro. Vuelve a sonreír. Luego se dirige al otro lado de la cama, y queda de espaldas a la foto._

Pinkie:-Debo empezar a prepararme para no llegar tarde.

 **Pinkamena:-Ni lo que haces.**

 _Queda un rato sentada en un lado de la cama._

Pinkie _(Hablando por lo bajo)_ :-Solo hace un momento, él me estaba engañando, y ahora debo actuar para todo el pueblo, a pesar de que solo quiero estar sola.

 **Pinkamena:-Y sin embargo, sabes que tú lo prometiste.**

 _Se levanta de la cama, y se dirige lentamente, hasta el guardarropa con un pequeño banco que está en su habitación. Se mira al espejo. Mira su reflejo. Mira sus azules ojos, y acaricia su reflejo. Se toca, con un casco, su rostro, mientras no expresa ningún sentimiento, ninguna mueca, ninguna expresión. Pasa su casco, por su verdadero rostro. Baja su casco, pero continúa mirando su reflejo. Saca un traje del guardarropa y lo pone en una silla cercana. Se dirige al guardarropa nuevamente y toma la foto y vuelve a mirarlo. Lo deja sobre la cama._

 **Pinkamena:-Así que esfuérzate.**

 _Queda clavada en el lugar, como si se hubiera congelado en el lugar. Mira hacia una silla cercana, donde estaba el traje que debe llevar para la obra, a unos pasos de ella. Vuelve a mirar su reflejo, en el espejo._

Pinkie:-No tengo ningún expresión. Eso no es bueno, tengo que sonreír para la obra _(Intenta sonreír, pero solo desfigura su rostro, finalmente se rinde y mira hacia abajo)_.Piensa por unos momentos, en la imagen de ti vistiendo ese traje de payaso. Piensa en todos los ponis a los que has hecho fiestas de cumpleaños, celebraciones, fiestas de bienvenida y fiestas sorpresas. Recuerda sus sonrisas, su felicidad, esos antiguos días en los que estaba en medio de esa fiesta. Por un momento breve, imagina que estás en una gran fiesta, donde estoy en medio de una gran cantidad de ponis, pero yo no estoy feliz, sino que tengo esa expresión que está viendo en el espejo. Esa expresión, sin expresión. Como si fuera ajena a todo el alboroto de la fiesta. Pero no ¡No!, no puedo tener esa expresión en una fiesta, ahora sonríe ( _Sonríe de una manera muy dulce)_. Así está mejor.

 _Toma el traje y lo mira unos segundos._

 **Pinkamena _:-_ ¿Acaso, eres tú una poni?"**

 _Pinkie soltó una pequeña risa, que dura solo un segundo. Quedando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero con los ojos al público._

 **Pinkamena:-Ja, ja, ja, eso sí es un buen chiste, ¿No lo crees?**

 _Desvía su mirada del público a la cama. Respira profundamente y mira el traje._

Pinkie:-Es un buen traje, echo a medida, en que Rarity puso mucho esfuerzo, pues ella era una de mis amigas más especiales en todo Poniville. Eso era Pinkie Pie, una poni que hacia sonreír a todo el mundo. Piensa en todas tus amigas, en todos los ciudadanos de Poniville, cuando ella salía todos los días a la calle a hacerlos sonreír. Ellos, sonreían al verme, y yo conocía a todos los Ponis de la pequeña ciudad, pues todos eran mis amigos. No puedo fallarle a ninguno de mis amigos. Yo los hacia feliz a todos los ponis. Pinkie recuerda todas las sonrisas y risas de todos los ciudadanos, y ríe un poco antes de subir al escenario. Pues si no lo haces por él, hazlo por todos ellos.

 _Pinkie ríe unos segundos. Luego mira el traje, primero sonriendo, luego poniéndose cada vez más triste. Comienza a vestirse y prepararse mientras canta._

Pinkie ( _Cantando):_ ¡Actuar! Mientras presa del deliro.

No sé ya lo que digo,

Ni lo que hago

Y sin embargo, es necesario… ¡Esfuérzate!

¡Bah! Acaso ¿Eres tu una poni?

 _(Se detiene y ríe con una risa trastornada y doliente, casi un lamento. Queda mirando al suelo)_

Tú eres una payasa.

Ponte el traje

Y la cara en harina.

Los ponis pagan,

Y aquí quieren reír

Y si ella te roba a tú poni especial

Ríe payasa,

Y el mundo te aplaudirá.

Muda en pantomima,

la congoja y el llanto.

En una mueca los sollozo y de dolor ¡Ha!

¡Ríe payasa!

¡Sobre tu amor despedazado!

Ríe del dolor…

que te esta envenenando el corazón.

 _Pinkie Pie, termina de arreglarse para la obra. Mira el reloj rosado colgado sobre su cama. Desvió lentamente su mirada hacia el espejo, y ve su reflejo con el traje y el maquillaje puesto, pero con una expresión de curiosidad. Luego se dirige a la cama y se sienta mirando al público sin ninguna sonrisa._

 **Pinkamena:-Estas perfectamente disfrazada de una payasa.**

 _En ese momento, Pinky se quiebra. Recuesta sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hunde su rostro contra sus cascos, y empieza a llorar._ _Las luces del escenario se apagan lentamente iluminando a Pinkie, y finalmente se apaga dejando escuchar solo los sollozos de ella._

* * *

 _N. A. Sobre las canciones que canta Pinkie: la primera es "_ ** _Vissi d'arte"_** _es una aria de soprano_ _del segundo acto de la opera "Tosca" de Giacomo Puccino. Y la segunda es **"Vesti la Giubba"** (Ponte el traje) es una famosa aria para tenor de la ópera Pagliacci de Ruggiero Leoncavallo._


	9. Acto III, Escena II

_La escena muestra un escenario puesto de manera que mira a la derecha, pudiéndose ver detrás del escenario a la izquierda del escenario, hecho de un pequeño escenario, cortinas rojas corredizas y algunas luces de navidad colgadas de la viga que sostenía las cortinas. Unos metros más delante del escenario unos asientos improvisados hechos de tablas de madera y algunas cajas de madera, conformaban los asientos del público. Detrás del escenario los actores: Cherielee mirando el libreto, Thunderlana poniéndose el traje de payaso y Chesse completamente vestido tambien de payaso. También algunos maquillistas que no actuaban. Chesse estaba sentado en una silla mirando callado a los ponis moverse. Cherielee deja de leer el libreto y mira la hora, luego mira a Chesse._

Cherieele:-Ya pronto será la hora ¿La señorita Pinkie vendrá?

Chesse _(Sin mirarla)_ :-No lo sé.

Thunderlane _(Mirándolo sorprendido)_ :-¿Cómo que no sabes, si es tu esposa?

 _Chesse no contesta. Ambos lo miran un momento._

Cherielee:-Ahora entiendo _(Se acerca a Chesse, y pone una pata sobre su hombro)_ ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Chesse:-Algo parecido. Pero es algo que no debe importarte.

 _Unos segundos de silencio. Thunderlane y Cherielee se miran uno al otro._

Thunderlane:-Tal vez debiéramos mandar a alguien que vea donde está la señorita…

 _Pinkie aparece por la derecha y camina atreves de los asientos._

Pinkie:-No es necesario, ya llegue.

 _Se escuchan las voces de los niños en la lejanía, junto al sonido de conversaciones y pasos que se acercan._

Cherielee:-Gracias a Celestia. Entonces ya podemos empezar. Vamos al escenario, los niños llegaran pronto.

 _Cherielee y Thunderlane se adelantan, dejando a Chesse y Pinkie detrás. Ellos se miran seriamente el uno al otro. Luego Chesse se adelanta y Pinkie lo sigue. Los niños llegan y empiezan a acomodarse en los asiento. Algunos solos al frente, y otros con sus padres. Alboroto general, hasta que las luces de navidad se prenden y una música empieza a sonar. El telón se abre, dejando ver a Chesse y Pinkie ambos vestidos de payasos en el escenario. Chesse sentado en una silla de madera, frente a una mesa de madera con un mantel rojo. A su izquierda una alacena con platos apilados, una cesta de mimbre y un pequeño florero. En el medio del escenario una puerta de madera. A la derecha una cocina con algunas cacerolas y Pinkie está barriendo el escenario. Termina de limpiar y se acerca a la alacena, huele la flor que le tira un poco de agua. El público ríe. Luego saca la cesta de mimbre de la alacena cubierta con una servilleta roja._

Pinkie:-Iré a visitar a mamá que esta muy enferma y me quedare con ella esta noche. Volveré mañana querido.

Chesse _(deja de leer el periódico)_ :-está bien querida, que te diviertas.

 _Pinkie sale. Pasan unos segundos y tocan la puerta. Chesse se levanta y va a abrir. Entra Thunderlane, vestido de payaso._

Chesse:-¿Primo Payasito? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Thunderlane:-Vengo de parte de Payasita, tu amante, dice que vendrá dentro de 1 hora a cenar contigo.

Chesse:-¡Payasita! ¡Lo había olvidado! Santa celestia ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Thunderlane:-¿Lo habías olvidado? ¡Pero como!

 _Chesse empieza a moverse de un lado para el otro, luego se tira a los pies de Thunderlane._

Chesse:-Rápido Payasito, debes ayudarme.

Thunderlane:-Quisiera ayudarte pero…

Chesse:-Vamos, yo soy tu primo _(Se levanta)._ ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que nos embriagamos y te ayudaba a vomitar en el baño? ¡Eso no significa nada para ti!

Thunderlane:-Pero Payaso, tú eras el que vomitaba, yo no quería vomitar y tú me obligaste…

 _El publico ríe._

Chesse:-¿Y qué hay de esa vez que lleve la piñata a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Thunderlane:-Si, que la rellenaste de talco y polvos pica-pica. ¡Y me callo en los ojos! Quede ciego una semana por eso.

 _El publico ríe._

Chesse:-Si, pero qué tiempos aquellos _(Segundos de silencio mientras se quedan mirando)_. Entonces ¿Me ayudaras? Hazlo por mí, por el viejo Payaso.

 _Thunderlane lo mira unos segundos. Suspira profundamente._

Thunderlane:-Esta bien Payaso.

Chesse:-Excelente.

 _Thunderlane empiezan a sacar platos de la alacena y ponerlos sobre el mantel mientras Chesse y comienza a cocinar. Las caras de Pinkie y Cherielee se dejan ver apenas por detrás del escenario mirando también la escena. Chesse y Thunderlane charlan._

Chesse:-¿recuerdas la última vez que hicimos esto?

Thunderlane:-Si, creo que fue en el funeral de tu tío payason.

Chesse:-Si. Pobre tío Payason.

Thunderlane:-¿Qué era lo que le ocurrió?

Chesse:-El tío Payason era alcohólico y trabajaba en un sótano de una licorería. Un día la licorería estallo, y el sótano se llenó de licor. Todos los demás empleados escaparon, excepto el tío Payason.

Thunderlane:-pobre tío Payason.

Chesse:- Luego llegaron los ponis rescatistas. Trataron de sacarlo, pero él se resistió golpeando a los rescatistas que con mucho esfuerzo lo sacaron. Un segundo después él se volvió a meter al sótano.

Thunderlane:-Si, lo recuerdo estábamos allí. Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos. Luego de eso fue el funeral.

Chesse:-Sí. Su último deseo fue que lo cremásemos. Ardió 3 días con sus noches.

 _Se escuchaba el aplauso del público y risa general de los mayores al igual que las risas de los pequeños. Finalmente Chesse termina de cocinar justo en el momento que Thunderlana termina de poner la mesa. Llaman a la puerta._

Chesse:-¡Rápido Payasito debes esconderte! Ella no puede verte aquí.

 _Thunderlane se esconde debajo del mantel de la mesa. Chesse saca un pequeño moño y se lo coloca. Va hasta la puerta._

Chesse:-¿Quién es?

Cherielee:-Soy yo querido.

 _Chesse abre la puerta y Cherielee vestida de payaso, se lanza a sus brazos._

Cherielee:-Ho querido, te he extrañado tanto. Este tiempo sin veros me ha tenido muy mal.

Chesse _(Cierra la puerta girando la llave)_ -Ho querida, eso ya no importa. Ahora estamos juntos.

 _Cherielee y Chesse se sientan en la mesa mirándose románticamente. Pasan unos segundos y Cherielee patea dentro y debajo de la mesa varias veces. Sale la cara de Thunderlane con algunas lágrimas diciendo en tono bajo: "Payaso, me las pagaras"._

Cherielee:-¿Hay algo debajo de la mesa?

Chesse:-O creo que debe ser el perro de mi esposa. Lo trajo ayer.

Cherielee:-¿Y tu esposa?

Chesse:-salió a cenar con su madre. Por lo que tenemos la casa hasta mañana.

Cherielee: -Entonces ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Chesse:-Sí querida. Pero, ¿Por qué adelantarnos esta noche? Vayamos despacio ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con un pequeño baile?

Cherielee:-Me parece perfecto.

 _Suena una música, y Chesse y Cherielee empiezan a bailar en el escenario mientras charlan. Detrás del escenario se puede ver a Pinkie que mira la escena con gran angustia._

Chesse:-Ho payasita, desde quede profundamente enamorado de ti. Tu belleza no se compara con ninguna poni que conozca.

Cherielee:-Excepto tu esposa

Chesse:-Ella no se compara, por ti la dejaría, pues tu belleza es hasta locura para mi.

Cherilee:-Sé que eso es solo mentiras.

Chesse.-No, no lo es. Esta noche, esta noche quiero escaparme contigo y no volver a este lugar.

Cherielee:-Lo sé querido. Y yo también estoy lista.

 _Se detienen y la música sigue sonando._

Chesse:-Ho querida, he esperado este momento desde hace mucho.

Cherielee:-Yo también querido.

 _Se besan apasionadamente acompañado por uno grito de asco de los potrillos. Algunos cierran sus ojos con sus cascos. Se escucha que golpean la puerta._

Pinkie:-Querido, he vuelto. La visita se cancelo porque mamá fue mi hermana a cuidarla, que me dijo que mamá ya esta dormida y no la quise despertar.

Chesse:-Ho no, es mi esposa.

Cherielee:-¿¡Que haremos?!

Chesse _(Apuntando al público de niños)_ :-Tú escóndete entre ese extraño público, luego de que ella se vaya te escaparas por la puerta.

Cherielee:-Lo hare, solo por ti.

 _Cherielee baja al público, y se esconde entre los niños._

Cherielee (en tono bajo):-Si Pinkie pregunta niños, yo no estoy aquí.

 _Chesse, la mira mientras la puerta sigue sonando._

Chesse:-Solo unas horas más, y por siempre estaremos juntos.

Pinkie _(Hablando a ella misma)_ :-Por Celestia, incluso las mismas palabras.

 _La puerta se abre, y el público aplaude a Pinkie. Ella mira hacia abajo._

Pinkie _(En un susurro)_ :-Vamos Pinkie, ten coraje y sigue la comedia, el show debe continuar.

 _Entra al escenario, y se presenta ante la audiencia. Chesse cierra la puerta._

Pinkie:-¿Había alguien contigo querido?

Chesse:-¿Qué locuras dices? ¿Acaso estas borracha?

Pinkie:-Si desde hace una hora.

 _El publico adulto ríe._

Chesse _(sentándose en la mesa)_ : -Has vuelto pronto.

Pinkie:-Si, pero a tiempo. ¿Te molesta? _(Pinkie golpea la meza con ambos cascos haciendo temblar la mesa)_ ¿Te molesta mi fiel esposo?

 _Unos segundos de silencio mientras Chesse lo mira aterrado. Levanta los dos platos de la mesa._

Pinkie:-Que sorpresa, pensé que estabas solo y aquí hay dos platos.

Chesse _(Levantándose):_ Conmigo estaba payasito. Que esta hay debajo de la mesa muerto de miedo de tu actitud.

 _Chesse saca a Thunderlane de debajo de la mesa._

Chesse:-vamos payasito, habla.

Thunderlane _(Mirando a Pinkie)_ :-créelo a él, créelo a él. Él nunca te engañaría, y sus labios nunca te engañarían.

 _El publico entero ríe unos segundos. Pinkie los mira._

Pinkie _(Gritando y golpeando la mesa hace callar al publico)_ :-¡Por Celestia maldito infeliz!

 _Thunderlane baja del escenario con espanto y se abraza a Cherilee._

Pinkie _(Mirando a Chesse con furia)_ : ¡Terminemos esta comedia de una vez! Tengo derecho a portarme como cualquier otro poni ¡Quiero su nombre!

 _Chesse, muerto de miedo mira al publico. Traga saliva y sigue actuando._

Chesse:-¿De quién querida?

Pinkie ( _Mirando hacia abajo)_ :-quiero el nombre de tu amante _(Mirando a Chesse con furia)_. De la canalla infame en cuyos brazos te arrojaste como un maldito perro, sucio infeliz.

 _Chesse se acerca a Pinkie. Indicándole el publico de chicos para que se controle._

Chesse:-Payasa. Payasa.

 _Pinkie se aparta de él._

Pinkie:-No, ¡Yo no soy una payasa! Si tengo la cara blanca, es por vergüenza y coraje de venganza! El poni reclama sus derechos y el corazón que sangra quiere sangre para lavar esta ofensa ¡Maldito bastardo! ( _Empuja a Chesse violentamente contra la mesa, luego se sienta en el escenario con los codos apoyados entre las rodillas y la cabeza hundida en sus cascos. Su melena se vuelve lisa. Chesse se acerca y la abraza_ ). No soy una payasa, soy una imbécil que te recogió de las calles para que no pasaras frió, casi muerto de hambre y te ofrecí una casa donde poder vivir. Y un amor que era fiebre y locura.

 _Quedan unos segundos escuchando los sollozos de Pinkie_.

El público de niños y grandes en diferentes lugares:-Celestia. Me hace llorar. Parece de verdad esta escena. Oigan callados que la obra no termina.

 _Pinkie se levanta y camina por el escenario dando la espalda a Chesse y mirando los cubiertos de la mesa._

Pinkie:-Esperaba en mi ciego delirio. Si no era amor, por lo menos piedad, ¡Agradecimiento! Y pensar todos los sacrificios que hice en mi corazón, que contento imponía ¡Y lleno de fe creía, más que en la propia diosa en ti! _(Mirando a Chesse)_ Pero ahora veo que solo el vicio alberga en tu alma negligente tu no tienes corazón, tu única ley es el de los sentidos como un animal. ¡Vete! Tu no eres digno de mi dolor ¡Maldito animal! Lo único que quiero con todo mi desprecio es no volver a verte jamas.

 _El publico se levanta aplaudiendo y grita:_

Publico:-¡Bravo Pinkie!


	10. Acto III, Escena III

_Chesse se acerca y mira desafiante a Pinkie, se arranca el moño y lo tiro al suelo del escenario._

Chesse:-¡Pues bien, si me crees indigno de ti! ¡Pues échame ahora mismo!

Pinkie:-¡Ja, ja! Que buen chiste ¿Acaso esta es la escena en que yo te echo? _(Pinkie se levanta quedando frente a frente a Chesse y gritándole en la cara)._ ¡O es la parte en que tú te vas corriendo a los brazos de tu querida amante! _(Le toma del traje con ambas manos, sonriendo)_ Eres listo _(Cambiando su rostro a ira)._ ¡Pero por Celestia que te vas a quedar aquí! _(Lo atrae hasta su cara y en susurro continua)_ Y me dirás el nombre de tu pajarita.

 _Cheese mira al público que se había callado con expresión de asombro. Chesse sonríe, y saca los cascos de Pinkie de su camisa y le tiene de los cascos bajándolos y sonriendo al público._

Chesse:-Vamos, sonríe que tan terrible no te creía _(Comienza a bailar en el escenario hacia el público)_. Aquí no hay nada de trágico. Vamos, te lo dirá la señorita payasita _(Señala a la señorita Cherielee para que suba al escenario, sienta a Pinkie en una silla frente al público y luego empieza a bailar alrededor de Pinkie)._ Ven a decirle que la yegua sentada en este lindo escenario es la linda y tierna Payasa.

 _EL publico empieza a alegrarse riendo un poco. Pinkie ante las risas se levanta rápidamente de la silla._

Pinkie:-¡Aún me sigues desafiando! ¿No te das cuenta que no cederé ante esto? _(Toma a Chesse con un casco y vuelve a traerlo hasta su rostro con una mirada de ira. En un susurro)_ El nombre, o tu vida. _(Unos segundos de silencio, y luego grita)_ ¡EL NOMBRE!

 _Chesse forcejea un poco y se vuelve a liberar del casco de Pinkie. Escupe al suelo, y lo mira desafiante._

Chesse:-¡NO! ¡No por Celestia! Sere un maldito perro de la calle, un bastardo y todo lo que tu quieras que sea! ¡Pero nunca seré un delator por la santa Celestia! _(Pinkie lo mira con mas odio y dasafio)_ ¡Más fuerte que tu odio y tu maldita locura, es mi amor hacia ella! Ni pienses que te lo voy a decir, ¡incluso bajo tus amenazas de muerte! ¡Me oyes querida!

Pinkie _(Primero despacio, luego a medida va subiendo el tono hasta gritar)_ : El nombre. ¡El nombre! ¡Quiero que me des el nombre! ¡EL NOMBRE!

 _Chesse empieza a correr hacia el público. Pinkie, toma el cuchillo de la mesa del escenario y lo persigue. Los ponis le seden el paso asustados y asombrados por el horror._

Publico _(En distintas partes del mismo):-_ ¡Diablos! Era en serio. ¡Que alguien los detenga!. Protejan a los niños. Cuidado déjenlos pasar. No los dejen pasar ¡Deténganlos!

 _Pinkie atrapa a Chesse en medio del público. Pinkie lo vuelve a poner cara a cara y lo apuñala varias veces. Chesse grita. La señorita Cherilee tapa los ojos de dos potrillos que tenía alado. Otros padres hacen lo mismo. Los ponis se separan de Pinkie y Chesse dejando un círculo de unos metros alrededor de ellos._

Pinkie _(En voz baja, pero de manera que todos lo escuchen)_ :-La muerte es el umbral que espera a todos los ponis, que se ciñe a nuestro alrededor. Ahora te toca ir a ti a ese umbral y entre espasmos de la muerte me lo dirás.

Chesse _(En voz ahogada, dejando escuchar agonía de su parte)_ :-Ayu…Ayúdame Ro…Rose.

 _Desde el público, al final de la escena. El público se voltea y los ponis que estaban a la espalda de ella, se despejan dejando ver a Rose detrás. Algunas ponis la detienen mientras ella forcejea para ir donde esta Chesse._

Rose _(entre sollozos de dolor)_ :-¡Chesse!

 _Pinkie quita el cuchillo. Se pone firme, dándole la espalda._

Pinkie:-Así, que eras tú. Se bienvenida a la comedia.

 _Rose forcejea un poco y finalmente se suelta de las ponis que estaban teniendo. Rose corre hacia el centro del circulo donde esta Chesse y Pinkie. Antes de que llegue a él, Pinkie la detiene y la apuñala en el estómago. Rose emite un grito. Pinkie la suelta. Rose retrocede, lleva sus cascos a su vientre y mira sus cascos llenos de sangre. Cae de rodillas mirando a Pinkie que la miraba de pie. Luego se desploma. El público mira la escena con terror._

Publico _(En distintos lugares del mismo)_ : Por Celestia. Santa Celestia.

 _Se empiezan a escuchar los llantos de algunos niños. Pinkie parpadea un par de veces. Algunas lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro. Voltea y mira a Chesse. Se acerca a él. Toma su cadáver y lo abraza._

Pinkie _(Entre sollozos)_ :-La comedia…ha terminado.

 **Telón.**


End file.
